Story of Our Love
by Suzuha Loreilenne
Summary: "Selamat kau sudah membunuh Papa " / "Bukan aku..Tidak mungkin..!"/ "Jadi kau tahu kan bagaimana perasaanku sebenarnya padamu? Aku menyu—bukan, aku mencintaimu, Luce"/ "Pemuda itu merusakmu, Lucy! Kau menjadi pembangkang!"/"Kalau ada kesempatan lagi, aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi, Luce.."/ "Aku juga mencintaimu, Natsu..."/ BadSummary. Mind to Read and Review? Onegai c:


**Hey, bertemu dengan saya lagi hahaha XD aku mempost fanfic kolaborasiku dengan adikku yang manis dan tampan. Yusa-kun! Mungkin akan sangat berlebihan OOCnya disini dan alurnya juga terlalu cepat. Karena pada awalnya kami ingin membuatnya menjadi beberapa chapter, tetapi aku memintanya menjadi one-shoot haha XD yasudahlah, langsung saja masuk kedalam cerita~~~~**

* * *

><p>Terdengar alunan nada-nada piano yang bergema digedung besar itu. Bisa terlihat seorang gadis kecil dengan surai pendek <em>blonde<em>-nya yang sewarna dengan emas yang ditempa dengan cahaya matahari yang berkilauan sedang bermain piano diatas panggung.

"Lucy-chan _sugoiii_!" Seru seorang anak laki-laki dengan surai _blonde_ yang lebih pucat dari gadis kecil yang memainkan piano.

"Ssshh Sting. Jangan berisik" ucap seorang wanita yang memakai gaun hitam dengan rambut pirang yang digelung keatas, warnanya persis seperti yang dimiliki oleh gadis kecil itu.

"Iya Onii-chan. _Yamete_" ucap gadis kecil itu dengan suara imutnya. Gadis kecil itu memiliki rambut ikal berwarna _dark-blonde_. Wanita dengan gaun hitam itu tersenyum pada gadis itu.

Gadis kecil yang bermain piano diatas panggung pun berhenti dan menoleh. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman begitu manis. Dan tepuk tangan terdengar riuh disana.

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

**Story of Our Love  
><strong>

**By Suzuha Loreilenne & Yusa-kun  
><strong>

**Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Diruangan lain, seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut _spiky_ berwarna senada dengan bunga sakura itu terbengong saat melihat kelayar televisi yang menayangkan penampilan gadis kecil pirang yang memainkan piano dengan sempurna.

"Natsu, giliranmu tiba!" seseorang masuk kedalam ruangannya dan membuyarkan ketakjubannya pada gadis yang berada didalam layar itu.

"Etto.. _Kaa-chan_? Siapa gadis itu?" tanya anak laki-laki itu yang bernama Natsu.

"Dia sainganmu" jawab Ibunya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Natsu diiringi anggukan Ibunya.

"Ayo kita keluar" ajak Ibunya sambil mengulurkan tangannya disambut oleh Natsu, Putranya.

Natsu mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan Ibunya. Mereka pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan bersiap untuk tampil.

Saat sampai, Natsu bisa melihat gadis yang dilihat dilayar televisi ruangannya itu berjalan melewatinya. Ia melirik sesekali dan ia membulatkan matanya.

'_Vanila..' batin Natsu._

Natsu berhenti dan melihat gadis itu berjalan membelakanginya. Ia bisa melihat beberapa orang menunggu kehadiran gadis itu. Dan ia mendengar seruan mereka, saat memanggil nama gadis itu.

"Lucy!"

Natsu tersenyum. "Jadi namanya Lucy?" gumamnya.

"Ada apa, Natsu?" tanya Ibunya.

Natsu menoleh dan menggeleng pelan. "Tidak"

Natsu dan Ibunya pun berjalan kembali menuju ke backstage karena giliran Natsu tampil akan segera tiba.

XXX

"Sting-nii, Michelle-chan, Mama! Bagaimana penampilanku?" Tanya gadis kecil itu sambil setengah berlari menghampiri keluarganya.

Anak laki-laki yang bernama Sting itu menepuk pelan kepala sang adik dan tersebut. "Sangat indah, Lucy-chan!"

"Ya, indah sekali, Lucy. Mama mendengarnya sampai terlena" sambar wanita yang menyebut dirinya 'Mama'. Lucy tertawa sangat puas mendengar pujian dari anggota keluarganya.

"Michelle-chan. Kau juga nanti harus belajar piano sepertiku. Agar kita bisa bermain bersama ya!" Seru gadis kecil yang bernama Lucy itu.

Michelle pun memeluk kakaknya dan mengangguk. "Baiklah!"

"Ayo kita duduk, kita harus menunggu pengumuman pemenangnya" ajak Ibu mereka

Semuanya pun mengangguk dan melangkah pergi dari tempat mereka mengobrol.

XXX

"Saya akan mengumumkan hasil dari panitia semuanya. Dan pemenang yang berada ditempat ketiga adalah..."

Lucy mempertemukan kedua tangannya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya dan berdoa didalam hatinya. Begitu juga dengan Michelle dan Sting.

"Irene Mizuki. Silahkan naik keatas panggung" ucap sang MC

Lucy tidak berhenti untuk berdoa.

"Dan pemenang yang berada ditempat kedua adalah..." ujar sang MC

"Natsu Dragneel. Ah juara bertahan kita bergeser posisi menjadi kedua. Silahkan Dragneel-san, naik keatas panggung.." lanjut sang MC.

Lucy membuka matanya dan ia melihat anak laki-laki, sebaya dengannya naik keatas panggung. Lucy melihatnya dengan bingung.

'_Pinky?' batinnya_

"Dan inilah yang ditunggu-tungguu! Juara pertama dari kompetisi ini adalah..." seru sang MC membuat semua penonton penasaran.

"Mari kita ucapkan selamat untuk...Lucy Heartfilia. Silahkan Heartfilia-san, naik keatas panggung" ucap sang MC.

Lucy terbengong saat namanya disebut. Ia dipeluk oleh kakak laki-lakinya yaitu Sting dan juga adik perempuannya, Michelle.

"Naiklah, Lucy-chan" ucap Ibunya.

Lucy mengangguk. Ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju atas panggung. Ia bisa merasakan kalau semua orang berbisik tentangnya. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya, tidak meperdulikannya.

Ia berdiri disebelah anak laki-laki yang bernama Natsu itu. Ia melirik sesekali dan setelah itu ia kembali memandang kedepan. Begitu pula dengan Natsu, Ia melirik kearah Lucy dan kemudian melihat Ibunya yang duduk dibangku penonton bersama dengan Ayahnya.

Lucy menerima sebuah piagam dan piala atas kemenangannya. Sebelum turun dari atas panggung, Lucy berfoto dengan kedua juara tersebut. Terlihat senyuman manisnya disana dan ia pun tidak tahu kalau itu adalah senyuman manisnya yang terakhir.

XXX

_Beberapa bulan kemudian,_

Lucy sedang terlelap dikamarnya dan tiba-tiba mendengar keributan dari luar kamarnya. Ia membuka matanya dan bangkit duduk. "Ada apa ya.." Gumamnya.

Lucy pun tanpa mengenakan alas kaki apapun, melangkah berjalan keluar kamarnya, ia menuruni tangga satu per satu tanpa bersuara. Ia bisa mendengar suara keras Ayahnya yang menggelegar dibawah sana.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian tidak menjalankan misi yang aku berikan?! Hahhh! Misi itu sangat penting!"

Lucy berhenti melangkah dan melongok dari sana. Ia melihat Mamanya, Kakak laki-lakinya, dan Adik perempuannya sudah tersungkur dilantai. Ia melihat Papanya memarah-marahi mereka.

_'Ada apa dengan Papa?' Batinnya._

"Kalian bodoh!" Bentak Ayahnya.

Lucy membulatkan matanya. Badannya pun bergetar hebat karena ketakutan. Ia baru pertama kali melihat Ayahnya marah sampai seperti itu.

"Apa susahnya kalian membunuh orang tua itu! Itu sangat mudah!" Bentaknya lagi.

Lucy tersentak kaget. _'Membunuh? Apa maksudnya?'_

"Sayang dengarkan aku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka berdua ikut dalam misi ini. Dan pada saat itu Michelle-chan sedang sa—"

_**Pduaaaggg!**_

Lucy membulatkan matanya saat melihat Ibunya dipukul dengan tangan Ayahnya sendiri. Begitu pula dengan Sting dan Michelle. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan melangkah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Papa! Hentikan!" Teriak Lucy.

Semua pun tersentak dan melihat Lucy dengan pakaian tidurnya sedang berdiri melihat situasi tersebut—bukan hanya melihat tetapi juga mendengar.

"Lu-cy?"

"Apa maksud kalian dengan membunuh? Aku..aku tidak mengerti" ucap Lucy dengan suaranya yang menyiratkan kebingungan.

"Lucy-chan. Kembalilah kekamarmu. Kami tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatir—" ucapan Sting dan senyuman diwajahnya hilang karena dipotong oleh serangan Ayahnya.

_**Buaaaggghhh!**_

Ayahnya menendang tubuh Sting hingga terlempar dan menabrak tembok.

"Sting-niii!"

Jude menoleh kearah Lucy lalu kembali melihat kearah Layla, Istrinya. "Hentikan ini, Jude. Kami minta maaf" ucap Layla.

"Papa, hentikan!" Pinta Lucy.

Lucy menoleh kearah Michelle dan Lucy membulatkan matanya. Michelle terlihat berbeda. Sorot matanya penuh kebencian.

_'Michelle..chan..'_

Jude mengarahkan tinjunya kearah Layla. Layla hanya menutup matanya. "_Yamete.._" Gumam Lucy.

Sting membuka matanya dan berusaha bangkit berdiri. "Lucy.."

"_Yamete._." Gumam Lucy lagi.

Jude pun mengarahkan tinjunya kearah Layla hingga Layla tersungkur tetapi masih dalam keadaan sadar, setelah itu Michelle pun dicekiknya dan dilempar kearah Sting dan menimpa Sting.

"Uaagghh.." Rintih Sting.

Michelle masih dalam keadaan sadar. "_Gomen_ Onii-chan". Sting mengangguk.

"Lucy.."

"Onee-chan.."

"_Yamete.._" Gumam Lucy.

"_YAAAMMMEEEETTTTEEEE!_" teriak Lucy dengan penuh keputusasaan.

Jude pun akhirnya menoleh pada Lucy. "Seharusnya kami memberitahumu dari awal Lucy..bahwa keluarga kita—"

_**Slash!**_

Hanya beberapa detik, Lucy telah melewati Jude dengan membawa sesuatu ditangannya dan berdetak.

—Jantung.

Sorot mata Lucy tak terlihat berbinar seperti biasanya. Sorot matanya terlihat kosong—begitu menyeramkan.

Jude terpaku dan memegang dadanya. Disela tangannya, terlihat darah yang mengalir dari sana.

"Kkkk-kkau..mengambil..jantungku.." Ucap Jude dengan terbata-bata.

Lucy menoleh kebelakang. Dengan gumaman 'Iya' menjawab pernyataan Jude. Tanpa pikir panjang, Lucy mengencangkan genggamannya pada Jantung yang ia ambil dari Jude itu.

_**Braassshhhh!**_

Jude tersungkur, jantung Jude pun hancur berkeping-keping ditangan Lucy dan memuncratkan darah ketangan dan kewajah Lucy.

Tercengang. Ya. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Layla, Sting dan Michelle.

_'Ba—bagaimana bisa' batin Sting._

"Ssssaaa—sayang?" Suara Layla bergetar dan tubuhnya bergerak mendekati Jude.

"Aku tahu, aku bisa menyimpulkannya. Kita semua adalah..."

Lucy mengambil jeda dan kemudian melanjutkan pernyataannya. "—pembunuh" gumam Lucy.

Layla memandangi Lucy yang ada dihadapannya. Ia bisa merasakan aura yang berbeda yang keluar dari tubuh Lucy, begitu pula dengan Sting dan Michelle.

Sting membantu Michelle berdiri. Setelah Michelle berdiri, ia pun berlari menghampiri kakaknya dan memeluknya.

"Hahaha..._sugoi naaa_ Onee-chan! _Sugoiiii_!" seru Michelle dengan riangnya. Sting mendecih dan berjalan mendekat pada adik-adiknya.

"Michelle? _Read the situation, 'key?_" ucap Sting.

Michelle pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Lucy dan menoleh pada Ibunya. "Mama? Onee-chan sangat hebat bukan? Ia bisa bergabung dengan kita! Bukan begitu?"

Lucy menoleh dan menatap Layla dengan pandangan kosong dan dingin. Lucy berjalan mendekati Layla, Layla menggigit bibir bawahnya.

'_Apa ini? Aura ini..sama seperti Jude..' batinnya._

Lucy berjongkok, tangannya terulur untuk meraih leher sang Ibu. Layla hanya bisa terdiam sampai pada Sting menyadari niat Lucy.

"Lucy!" Teriak Sting.

Lucy tersentak dan membulatkan matanya. Sorot matanya pun berubah kembali seperti semula. Ia pun melihat kesekitarnya dan melihat ketubuhnya, pakaian tidurnya terdapat banyak bercak darah.

Ia memandang kedua tangannya yang berlumuran darah. Ia pun melihat Jude yang terkapar dilantai dengan dibanjiri darah merah segar. Ia menatap Layla dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apa yang aku—" ucapannya terpotong karena Michelle dengan secepat kilat sudah berada dibelakang Lucy. Ia menyeringai.

"_Oyasumi_..Onee-chan.."

_**Buuukk!**_

Lucy pun jatuh pingsan dan dengan cepat Sting menggendong Lucy dan melompat untuk menjaga jarak dengan Ibunya.

"Michelle bereskan semua kekacauan ini, kalau tidak tetangga akan curiga. Aku mengandalkanmu" ucap Sting sambil membawa Lucy kembali kekamarnya.

"Ha'i! Onii-chan!" Jawab Michelle dengan riang.

XXX

Lucy membuka matanya dan melihat Sting. Ia bangkit duduk dengan perlahan dan memegang kepalanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Lucy.

Sting menaikkan alisnya. 'Apa dia tidak ingat apa yang telah dilakukannya?' pikir Sting.

"Aku melihat darah dimana-mana. Aku melihat Papa terkapar. Kenapa? Kenapa?" desak Lucy. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Sting tidak tega melihatnya, ia sungguh dilemma, apakah ia sungguh harus berbicara yag sesungguhnya kalau Lucy telah membunuh Ayahnya sendiri?

'_Tidak bisa. Ia tidak seperti diriku dan Michelle. Dia dilahirkan untuk normal, tak seperti kami' pikir Sting._

"Onee-chan.._omedetooouu_~~" sambar Michelle yang masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Michelle-chan?"

Michelle memeluk erat Lucy. Lucy bingung dengan kelakuan adiknya itu.

"Selamat kau sudah membunuh Papa~" bisik Michelle.

Lucy membulatkan matanya, terlihat ketakutan disorot matanya. Seluruh badannya bergetar mendengar kata 'membunuh'. Ingatannya sekilas terlihat, saat ia melihat darah, saat ia tidak sadar jika ia..

_**Plak!**_

Lucy tersadar dari ketakutannya dan melihat Sting menampar keras Michelle. Lucy terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan kakaknya itu.

"Baka! Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu bocah ikal! Kau menyebalkan!" omel Sting.

"Biar saja, memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Ehhhh? Jangan-jangan kau ingin menyembunyikannya ya? Dasar pengecut!" balas Michelle.

Wajah Lucy sudah tertutupi poni milliknya. "Apa benar aku membunuh Papa, Sting-nii?" Tanya Lucy.

Sting terdiam, tidak menjawabnya.

"Iya! Kau membunuhnya Onee-chan" jawab Michelle. Setelah menjawab pertanyaan yang bukan untukknya, Michelle pun mendapatkan death glare dari Sting.

Sting diam sambil mengusap rambut Lucy dengan pelan. "Dengarkan aku, Lucy..Kau melakukannya secara tidak sengaja, jadi berhenti menyalahkan dirimu.."

Lucy membulatkan matanya, airmata mengalir dari mata karamel indahnya. "Uso darou? Aku—"

Lucy menggeleng, ia menangis sedalam-dalamnya dan menggumamkan kata bahwa bukanlah dia, tidak mungkin dia.

Sting memeluk Adiknya dengan erat. "Sudahlah, tenang saja. Semua baik-baik saja, Lucy-chan"

"Ba—bagaimana bisa kau setenang itu sepeninggalnya Papa? Bagaimana..bagaimana bisa kau dan Michelle terlihat tenang?! Kalian—kalian tidak normal..kalian..kejam.."

Sting membulatkan matanya, ia melepaskan pelukannya. Sedetik kemudian ia menampar Lucy.

_**Plak!**_

"Ouww" seru Michelle.

Terlihat pipi Lucy yang memerah dan ia pun menangis. "Kau pun juga tak normal, Lucy. Dan kita tidak pernah bisa normal seperti anak-anak lainnya!" Bentak Sting.

Lucy pun menangis saat dibentak Sting. "Kenapa?! Apa karena keluarga kita pembunuh?! Begitu?!" Sahut Lucy sambil terisak.

"Ya betul! Karena itu! Aku, kau, Michelle tidak bisa menjadi seperti anak-anak yang lain!"

"Aku bisa!" Teriak Lucy.

Sting menampar Lucy kembali. "Tidak! Buktinya kau membunuh Papa bukan?"

Lucy membulatkan matanya, dan menangis tersedu. "Bukan aku..bukan aku yang melakukannya! Aku tidak bisa melakukannya..tidak.." Seru Lucy dengan histeris.

Michelle memegang bahu Lucy, "Kau yang melakukannya, Onee-chan! Kau harus bisa menerima itu. Itulah kenyataannya" ucapnya.

Lucy mencengkram t-shirt Sting. "Sting-nii..."

Lucy terdiam dan tiba-tiba melepaskan cengkramannya. "Kalian keluarlah. Biarkan aku sendiri" ucap Lucy.

Michelle bangkit berdiri dan keluar dari kamar Lucy. Sting memandang Lucy dengan sedih, ia berusaha memegang bahu Lucy tetapi..

"Sudahlah, keluar saja, Sting-nii.." ucap Lucy

Sting menarik tangannya dan keluar dari kamar Lucy.

Setelah semua keluar dari kamarnya, ia pun menangis sejadi-jadinya.

XXX

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Layla

"Entahlah, ia masih shock" jawab Sting sambil mengangkat bahunya. Ia menutupi rasa cemasnya pada adik perempuannya itu.

"Michelle-chan, istirahatlah. Aku ingin bicara dengan kakakmu berdua" ucap Layla. Michelle tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Oyasumi, Mama..Onii-chan.." pamitnya.

Layla dan Sting duduk diruang tengah dimana tempat semua anggota keluarga berkumpul.

"Sting kau menyadarinya tadi kan?" tanya Layla.

Sting mengangguk. "Ia benar-benar mirip Papa"

Layla mengangguk. "Bahkan kau pun tidak bisa menirunya"

"Tapi kenapa harus dia? Dia begitu sempurna, Adikku yang sempurna. Adikku yang punya kehidupan normal. Kenapa diantara kami bertiga dia yang mewariskan hal itu?" ucap Sting dengan tertunduk dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Layla pun menghela nafasnya. "Tidak ada pilihan lain bukan? Ia sudah terlibat seperti kita"

Sting mendecih.

XXX

Hari-hari pun berlalu. Lucy tidak lagi pernah keluar dari kamarnya dan juga rumahnya. Ia berhenti untuk pergi kesekolah, les pianonya, les biolanya, dan kegiatannya.

Layla mengetuk pintu kamar putrinya.

"Ini Mama. Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Layla.

Tidak terdengar jawaban. Sedetik kemudian, "Masuklah" jawab Lucy dari dalam kamarnya.

Layla memutar knop pintu dan membukanya. Ia bisa melihat Lucy yang duduk ditempat tidurnya. Layla menghela nafas.

"Kau tidak lapar?" tanya Layla. Lucy menggeleng.

Layla berjalan mendekati putrinya dan duduk disebelahnya. "Bolehkah aku mengobrol denganmu?" tanya Layla

Lucy memandangi Layla dengan pandangan dingin dan datar. Ia segera mengangguk.

"Kau benar-benar ingin menghentikan semua aktivitasmu, Lucy-chan?" tanya Layla.

Lucy mengangguk. "Aku yakin. Jangan memanggilku seperti itu lagi"

Layla memejamkan matanya. "Hmm begitu. Setidaknya kau harus bersekolah"

"Buat apa lagi? Toh aku akan bekerja seperti kalian" jawab Lucy.

Astaga anak sekecil Lucy bisa menjawab seperti halnya orang dewasa.

"Jadi kau ingin bekerja seperti kami?" tanya Layla. Lucy tidak menatap Layla, ia menoleh kearah jendela kamarnya. "Begitulah"

"Tapi aku ingin kau tetap bersekolah" sahut Layla.

Lucy menoleh dan mendecih. "_Home Schooling. I want that"_ pinta Lucy. Layla tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Baiklah.."

Layla pun berjalan meninggalkan Lucy. Lucy melihat bahu Ibunya yang semakin menjauh. "Mama" panggilnya.

Layla berhenti dan menoleh. "Hmm?"

"Saat aku membunuh Papa.." Lucy mengambil nafasnya untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku seperti tidak sadar...Entah kenapa..saat melihat kalian aku merasakan emosi yang sangat hebat yang mengalir dalam tubuhku. Aku hanya ingin melindungi kalian.." Jelas Lucy.

Ia tertunduk, "Aku memandang buram apa yang ada didepanku, tetapi aku tahu apa yang terjadi dihadapanku" lanjutnya.

Layla menoleh dan mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan putri kecilnya itu.

"Aku tidak merasa menggerakkan tanganku. Aku seperti merasa—aku seperti pihak ketiga yang menonton kalian" ucap Lucy.

Layla membulatkan matanya.

"Semua buram..dan jika aku tidak mendengar Sting-nii memanggilku, akupun tak sadarkan diri kembali.. dan aku akan..." Lanjut Lucy.

Layla pun berjalan mendekati pintu, "Tidak usah dipikirkan. Semua akan berlalu, kalau kau tetap seperti ini, kau akan terjebak dengan ingatan itu. Kau harus terus maju"

_**Brak!**_

Layla menutup pintu kamar Lucy dan membiarkan Lucy berpikir untuk kedepannya. Ia berharap putrinya bisa menjalani kehidupan barunya. Kehidupan sebenarnya.

_Disinilah awal dimana gadis ini menerima kehidupan barunya sebagai seseorang yang berada dikegelapan.._

XXX

_10 tahun kemudian..._

"Haaaahhhh, aku ingin sekolah seperti yang lain, Onii-chan" rengek gadis dengan surai panjang berwarna dark blonde itu yang sedang bersantai dibelakang pemuda yang sedang memandangi sebuah foto yang terpajang diruangan itu.

"_Uruse_, Michelle" jawab Sting.

Ya, mereka sudah tumbuh seperti kebanyakan anak-anak lainnya. Sting, anak sulung dari Layla dan Jude yang sekarang berumur 19 tahun. Bekerja sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Michelle, anak bungsu dari Layla dan Jude yang sekarang sudah berumur 16 tahun. Keluarga yang beranggotakan 5 orang ini adalah pembunuh bayaran profesional. 5 orang? Ya. Anak kedua dari Layla dan Jude. Lucy yang sekarang berumur 17 tahun.

"Kenapa kau memandangi foto jadul itu? Tidak bosan?" Tanya Michelle.

Sting menoleh dan duduk disofa sebelah Michelle. Ia diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Michelle.

"Anak-anak!" Panggil Layla.

Michelle tersentak dan memasukkan majalah yang ia baca dan duduk dengan tenang. Sting hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Kita dapat pekerjaan" ujar Layla.

"Apa?" Tanya Sting dengan serius. "Kau masih bertanya? Ya, membunuh! Mem-bu-nuh" jawab Michelle.

Sting melirik sebal adik bungsunya ini. "Ya aku tahu, tapi membunuh siapa?"

"Natsu Dragneel, kalian tahu siapa dia?" Jawab Layla.

Tiba-tiba pintu rumah terbuka dan menampakkan siluet seorang gadis yang berdiri disana. "_Tadaima.._"

Sting, Michelle dan Layla menoleh dan tersenyum. "_Okaeri_~" jawab Michelle

"_Okaeri,_ Lucy" jawab Ibunya.

"_Okaeri_" jawab Sting.

Gadis itu berjalan mendekati anggota keluarganya dan duduk disofa berhadapan dengan Sting. Sting meliriknya sesekali. Ia bisa melihat Lucy sesekali menghela nafasnya. Ia melihat adik kesayangannya itu tumbuh menjadi wanita yang dingin.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanya Layla.

"Melelahkan" jawab Lucy dengan datar.

"Kau bisa istirahat kalau mau" ucap Layla. Lucy menggeleng, sedetik kemudian ia membuka pita rambutnya dan menggerai rambut pirang panjangnya. Tercium harum vanilla disana.

'_Cantiknya..' batin Sting._

"Kalian sedang membicarakan pekerjaan bukan? Mungkin ini cocok untukku. Aku sedang mencari uang untuk membeli sesuatu" ucap Lucy.

"Ah, pantas saja kau selalu mengambil _job-job_ itu walaupun kau memiliki tugas sekolah" ujar Sting.

Lucy melirik Sting. "Memangnya masalah?"

Sting mendecih.

Layla pun berdeham. "Sudah cukup. Lucy, Kami mempunyai pekerjaan baru. Kita harus membunuh seseorang. Hmm namanya Na—"

"Natsu Dragneel" potong Lucy.

Lucy berhenti sejenak_, 'Natsu..Dragneel...Aku sepertinya pernah mendengar nama itu' pikirnya_.

"Ada apa Onee-chan?" tanya Michelle yang melihat kakak perempuannya seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Lucy menggeleng, "Tidak"

"Aku akan mencari informasinya di internet" ucap Michelle dan mengambil tabletnya.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, Michelle pun tersenyum. "Ah..padahal dia tampan.." Gerutu Michelle.

Sting merebut tablet milik Michelle dan melihatnya. Ia melihat pemuda dengan wajah ya—tampan, warna surainya itu begitu aneh—pinky.

"Natsu Dragneel, dia adalah pemusik. Kenapa kita harus membunuhnya?" Tanya Sting.

Lucy membulatkan matanya. _'Pemusik?' batinnya._

Layla duduk dan mulai menjelaskannya. "Manajernya menelepon kita, dan dia tidak suka melihat kelakuannya"

"Haaahhh?! Hanya gara-gara itu?" Ucap Michelle. Layla mengangguk.

"Jadi?" tanya Lucy

"Natsu bukan orang yang gampang untuk didekati. Terbukti, Manajer itu sudah melakukan apapun untuk mencelakakan Natsu, dan ya...dia gagal" jelas Layla.

"Seharusnya pekerjaan ini sangat mudah untukku" sambar Michelle. "Maksudmu?" Tanya Sting.

"Wanita akan membuat pria melemah~" jawab Michelle.

Sting menaikkan alisnya dan memandangi Michelle. Michelle pun merasa risih. "Ada apa?!"

"Aku tidak yakin dia menyukaimu, Michelle. Kau ini terlalu..." Sting berhenti sejenak.

"Petakilan" lanjut Sting. Layla pun tertawa. Michelle pun merengut kesal. "Kau menyebalkan, Onii-chan!" rengek Michelle.

"Aku akan mengambil pekerjaan ini" Lucy mengajukan diri untuk melakukan pekerjaan itu.

"Benarkah? Kau kan baru saja pulang dari pekerjaanmu kemarin" ucap Michelle.

"Dia sebaya denganku kan?" tanya Lucy. Layla mengangguk. "Aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini. Tenang saja" lanjut Lucy. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Dia keras kepala" komen Michelle.

Sting melihat kepergian adiknya itu. Ia memiliki firasat yang tidak enak dengan pekerjaan ini.

XXX

Lucy berada dikamarnya dan berbaring menatap langit kamarnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bahkan aku saja tidak kenal dengannya" ucap Lucy. Lucy meraih tabletnya dan men-searching tentang targetnya itu.

"Ia masih sekolah? Disekolah musik?" gumamnya.

Lucy menggenggam tabletnya dan melemparkannya ke tembok depannya. "Kusoooo!" teriaknya.

XXX

Keesokkan harinya, Lucy merapikan pakaiannya dan memasukkan kedalam koper miliknya. Ia akan berencana menjalankan misi yang ia ambil yaitu membunuh Natsu Dragneel. Tidak perlu waktu yang lama, Lucy pun telah menutup kopernya dan meletakkannya dilantai. Ia menghela nafasnya lalu menyeret koper tersebut keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kau mau kemana membawa koper itu?" tanya Layla yang sedang duduk bersantai sambil membaca majalah. Lucy berjalan menghampiri Ibunya dan duduk dihadapannya.

"Aku akan pergi, untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini. Aku berencana akan masuk kedalam sekolah dimana dia berada" ucap Lucy.

"Apa?!" seru Sting yang datang entah darimana. Lucy memandangnya dengan dingin lalu menatap Ibunya.

"Baiklah, pergilah" ucap Layla.

"Mama! Aku punya firasat buruk dengan pekerjaan ini!" seru Sting.

Lucy pun berdiri. "Aku akan secepatnya menyelesaikan ini. Kau tidak perlu cemas, Sting-nii"

Lucy pun keluar dari rumah. Ia berhenti sejenak. "_Ittekimasu_" gumamnya dengan sangat pelan.

Sting membulatkan matanya. Entah bagaimana, ia dapat mendengar gumaman adiknya itu. Ia pun berlari mencapai pintu. Sting membuka mulutnya, bersiap untuk menjawab Lucy "_Itterashaiii_, Lucy.." gumam pemuda itu.

XXX

Lucy keluar dari taksinya dan mengamati setiap struktur sekolah yang akan ia masuki. Sekolah musik yang begitu terkenal di Magnolia. Semua orang yang berniat dan mempunyai hobi dibidang musik selalu memimpikan untuk masuk kesekolah itu. Sekolah dimana para calon siswanya diuji kemampuannya bermain musik. Sekolah ini bukan sekolah _ecek-ecek._

_'Besar' batinnya._

Lucy mengepalkan tangannya dan melangkah masuk kedalam.

"Hmm _sumimasen.._Apa kau adalah Lucy-sama?" Tanya salah seorang petugas keamanan.

Lucy mengangguk.

"Selamat datang disekolah ini. Mari saya antarkan ke ruangan Kepala sekolah" tawarnya. Lucy kembali mengangguk.

Lucy sudah menghubungi pihak sekolah bahwa ia akan bersekolah disana. Dan pihak sekolah pun menyetujuinya dan menyuruhnya untuk datang kesekolah secepat mungkin.

Ia berjalan bersama dengan salah satu petugas keamanan disekolah ini. Saat sampai dikoridor, ia melihat bahwa sekolah ini memiliki struktur gaya eropa. Jelas saja, sekolah ini adalah sekolah musik. Musik sangat terkenal dinegara eropa.

"Lucy-sama. Kita sudah sampai diruang Kepala sekolah" ucap petugas itu.

Lucy mengangguk. "Arigatou"

Petugas itupun membukakan pintu ruangan tersebut dan Lucy pun masuk kedalamnya. Saat petugas menutup pintu dari ujung lorong terlihat pemuda yang terlihat didalam foto target Lucy—Natsu yang sedang berjalan santai bertujuan ingin keluar.

"Guru yang menyebalkan" gumam pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu pun sadar kalau ada petugas keamanan disana.

"Eh? Sato-san? Ada apa kau didepan ruang kepala sekolah?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Ah, Natsu-sama. Aku mengantarkan siswi baru yang akan sekolah disini" jawabnya.

"Hmm siswi baru ya.."

Petugas yang bernama Sato itu pun mengangguk.

"Yasudah" Natsu pun melanjutkan perjalanannya dan meninggalkan Sato.

XXX

_Beberapa hari kemudian_, setelah persiapan Lucy sudah siap ia pun masuk kedalam sekolah dimana targetnya bersekolah. Pagi itu, Lucy melangkahkan kakinya dengan ritme yang datar. Ia memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengan murid-murid yang lain. Ditangannya ia telah membawa sebuah biola, dibahunya sudah ada tas nya yang terselempang disana. Ia mencari-cari kelasnya dan sesampainya didepan kelas pun, ia membuka pintu dan melihat beberapa siswa yang sudah didalamnya. Ia menelusuri dan memperhatikan wajah masing-masing teman-temannya dikelas.

_'Tidak ada..' Batinnya._

"Ah, ini dia siswi baru yang akan menjadi teman baru kalian. Hmm Lucy-san. Tolong perkenalkan dirimu" ucap sensei.

"Baik. Namaku Lucy. Salam kenal" Lucy membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit.

_"Wah dia cantik"_

_"Dia pemain biola ya? Dia membawa biola loh"_

Lucy mendecih pelan saat mendengar komentar siswa yang lain, lebih tepatnya ia merasa sangat risih dengahn hal itu. "Sensei boleh aku duduk sekarang?"

"Ya, boleh. Silahkan" jawab sensei.

Lucy berjalan menuju tempat duduknya dan meletakkan biolanya dibawah mejanya.

"Hey"

Lucy menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna biru dan memakai headband yang manis. Postur tubuh gadis itu juga terlihat mungil.

"Ya" jawabnya. "Salam kenal. Aku Levy!" Serunya.

"Lucy" jawab Lucy dengan dingin.

"Semoga kita bisa berteman baik ya" ucap Levy.

Lucy membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebuah note dan sebuah pena. "Aku disini bukan untuk mencari teman" jawab Lucy dengan dingin.

"Eh?" Levy pun terdiam dan memandangi wajah Lucy yang sibuk melihat kedepan.

_'Aneh..' Batin Levy._

XXX

Saat sepulang sekolah, Lucy tiba-tiba merasa bosan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keatap sekolah. Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk menaiki tangga. Dan saat sampai, ia membuka pintu yang ada didepannya dan berjalan mendekat pada pembatas atap. Angin yang berhembus disore hari membuat rambut Lucy yang tergerai melambai indah. Lucy memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menikmati angin pada hari itu. Lucy menghirup udara dan menghembuskannya kembali, kemudian membuka matanya.

Sejenak Lucy terdiam, ia pun berdeham sesekali. Lucy membuka mulutnya dan..

_**Sukitooru kisetsu ga suki**_

_**Kaze ga mata netsu wo tsurete kuru**_

_**Nansenkai mo megutte nanmankai mo kagayaku **_

_**sou yatte hikari ga umareru…**_

Natsu membuka matanya saat mendengar nyanyian seseorang. Ia bangkit duduk dan sedikit melongok dari balik tembok yang dipakainya sebagai sebuah sandaran. Ia membulatkan matanya.

_**Hizashi ga toketeru sora no mukou**_

_**Dokomade mo toumei na ao**_

_**Supiido wo ageta omoitachi**_

_**Jibun no ishi de ima tobitatsu no**_

_'Indah sekali..' Batin Natsu._

Natsu menyandarkan tubuhnya sambil mendengarkan baik-baik lagu yang dinyanyikan gadis yang tak ia kenal.

_'Siapa dia..aku baru melihat—' batin Natsu._

_"Ah, Natsu-sama. Aku mengantarkan siswi baru yang akan sekolah disini" _

_'Ah siswi baru kah?' Pikir Natsu._

_**kanjiteiru mujaki na chikai**_

_**kotoba wa shiranai**_

Natsu memejamkan matanya. Ia berniat untuk mendengarkan lagu itu sampai habis tetapi ternyata—

"Siapa itu disana?!"

Nafas Natsu tercekat. Ia berpikir kenapa gadis itu menyadari ada dirinya yang sedang mendengarkan secara diam-diam? Natsu menghela nafas dan berencana menampakkan wajahnya tetapi lagi-lagi ia dikejutkan oleh peristiwa terduga.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu sudah berada didepannya. Menatap dirinya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan oleh pemuda itu. Natsu bisa melihat bola mata karamel yang begitu penuh amarah dan..

_—_kegelapan.

"Kau.."

XXX

"Onii-chan! Belikan aku mobil. Kau kan baru saja mendapatkan bayaran atas pekerjaanmu" rengek Michelle.

"Daripada aku membelikanmu mobil, lebih baik aku beli mobil untuk diriku sendiri!" Tukas Sting.

"Onii-chan peliiiitttt!"

"Biar saja"

"Bagaimana dengan misi Lucy ya? Apa dia berhasil?" Ucap Layla yang menurunkan majalahnya.

"Ia pasti akan berhasil" sahut Sting.

"Yaaa, percayakan saja padanya, Mama!" Timpal Michelle.

XXX

"Wo wo woooow, tenang-tenang, turunkan dulu pisau lipatmu itu.." Ucap Natsu sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menahan Lucy menusuk dirinya.

Posisi Lucy sekarang sedang menodong Natsu dengan pisau lipatnya yang ia sembunyikan didalam rok seragamnya. Lucy memandang Natsu dan akhirnya menurunkan pisaunya.

'_Dia targetku!' batin Lucy._

"Kau memata-mataiku ya? Natsu Dragneel?" Tanya Lucy.

"Tidak—eh? _Matte_, bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?!" Tanya Natsu.

Lucy melipat pisaunya dan menatap tajam Natsu. "Karena kau terkenal"

Lucy membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauhi Natsu. Dan pada saat itu pula angin kencang pun berhembus, membuat rok seragam Lucy tersibak.

"Uwaaa—pink!" Seru Natsu secara spontan.

Lucy pun menoleh sambil merapatkan roknya. Wajahnya sudah memerah hebat saat Natsu berbicara spontan seperti itu. Lucy pun melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Natsu dan menamparnya.

"BAKA! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" Teriaknya.

Terlihat pipi Natsu yang memerah. Natsu tercengang sejenak lalu ia pun tertawa. Ia bisa melihat gadis yang ia temui itu berjalan menjauh darinya.

"Hey! Namamu siapa?!" Teriak Natsu.

Lucy tidak menjawab.

"Kalau kau tidak menjawab, berarti aku akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Celana Dalam Pink-san' " ucap Natsu.

Lucy berhenti melangkah dan menoleh, "Kalau kau berani memanggilku seperti itu, berarti kau sudah siap untuk mati, Natsu Dragneel" jawab Lucy dengan dingin.

Natsu tertawa keras. "Aku hanya ingin tahu namamu, apa itu salah? karena aku menyukai warna suaramu..begitu merdu dan..indah.."

Lucy yang posisinya sudah mencapai pintu pun diam sejenak. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kemudian ia menoleh, terlihat semburat merah tipis dikedua pipi Lucy "Lucy, itu namaku"

Setelah menyebutkan itu, Lucy pun keluar dari atap sekolah.

Natsu tersenyum. "Luigi? Nama yang aneh" ucapnya.

_Dimulai dari sinilah, takdir Gadis ini mulai berubah...dan 'perasaan' yang bernama cinta itu pun mulai tumbuh dan bersemi tanpa dia sadari.._

XXX

_'Baka! Orang itu pasti akan aku bunuh! Pasti!' Batin Lucy._

Lucy berada dalam perjalanan pulang dari sekolah dan berjalan menuju keasramanya. Ya, dia menyewa sebuah kamar di asrama sekolahnya. Karena jika ia pulang kerumahnya, ia akan terganggu dan tidak fokus pada pekerjaannya karena keluarganya yang selalu ingin mencampuri urusannya.

Ia berjalan sambil menggenggam erat tas biolanya, ia merasa kesal karena sikap Natsu padanya yang menurutnya sangat kurang ajar.

"Pantas saja manajernya memintaku untuk membunuhnya, dia sangat Idiot! Mesum! Baka!" Geramnya.

"Lucy"

Lucy tersentak, ia berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang, dan ia mendapati sosok siapa? Yak, Kakak laki-lakinya, Sting.

"Aku memanggilmu, kenapa kau lama sekali meresponnya. Terlebih lagi, kau mengomel-ngomel sendiri seperti nenek-nenek" ucap Sting.

"Ak—aku tidak begitu. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu" jawab Lucy berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Sting melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyamai Lucy. Dan tiba-tiba..

_**Puk!**_

Sting meletakkan tangannya dikepala Lucy. "Jika perlu bantuan, kau bisa memintaku Imouto-chan" tawar Sting.

"Jangan memanggilku begitu, Sting-nii" Lucy pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sting.

Sting pun menyusul Lucy dan berjalan beriringan. "Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Lucy

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu saja" jawab pemuda tampan bersurai pirang itu.

"Hmm sou..." respon Lucy.

Mereka pun berjalan dalam diam, tidak ada sebuah percakapan yang khusus disana. Sting berdeham untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir" ucap Lucy. Setelah mengatakan itu, Lucy menoleh dan memandang Sting dengan poker facenya. "Aku akan menyelesaikan ini. Jadi pulanglah" lanjut Lucy.

Sting membulatkan matanya. Ia tahu itu! Ia tahu, sifat adiknya yang lembut masih ada disana. Lucy tahu betul kalau Sting sekarang ini mengkhawatirkannya. Sejak mereka kecil, hubungan Lucy dengan Sting sangat dekat dibanding dengan hubungannya bersama Michelle.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang sekarang. Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa menghubungiku, nee?" ucap Sting. Lucy mengangguk.

"Jaa nee" ucap Sting. "Jaa" balas Lucy.

XXX

"Natsu-_sama_"

Natsu menoleh dan mendapati manajernya membawa beberapa kertas kepadanya.

"Yap" jawab Natsu.

"Ini ada beberapa lagu yang diciptakan oleh beberapa komposer, menunggu konfirmasi dirimu untuk dinyanyikan.." Ucap manajernya.

"Aku tidak ingin bernyanyi lagi" jawab Natsu sambil memetik gitar yang ada ditangannya.

"Ke—kenapa?!" Tanya Manajer itu sambil menahan kekesalannya.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu yang lebih menarik daripada aku bernyanyi. Lagi pula aku lebih suka menjadi komposer" jelas Natsu.

"Jadi..bagaimana dengan kertas-kertas ini?" Tanya Manajer itu.

"Buang atau kembalikan saja" jawab Natsu dengan cepat.

"Tapi—"

"_No buts.."_ Potong Natsu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Natsu-sama. Saya permisi dulu.." Manajer itu pun pamit keluar dari ruangan Natsu.

Natsu melirik kepergian Manajernya dan tersenyum.

XXX

"Layla-sama! Kenapa kau belum melancarkan seranganmu pada Natsu?! Katanya ini pekerjaan mudah!" Omel manajer itu.

_"Yaaaaaa anakku yang mengerjakan tugas itu. Jadi bersabarlah—"_

_"Kalau tidak, kau yang akan aku bunuh, Takeru-san"_

"Ba—baiklah, Layla-sama!"

Sambungan telepon pun terputus.

Manajer Natsu tersebut bernama Takeru. Ia pemuda yang seumuran dengan Natsu. Keluarganya memiliki hutang dengan keluarga Natsu, sehingga Takeru harus mengabdikan dirinya bersama dengan Natsu.

Takeru pun mendecih. "Sial!"

XXX

"Ohayou, Lu-chan!"

Lucy yang sedang sibuk membaca novel yang ia bawa pun menoleh dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Lu-chan?" Ulang Lucy.

Levy yang menyapanya dengan panggilan itupun mengangguk. "Bagaimana dengan panggilan itu? Kau juga bisa memanggilku Levy-chan!" Seru Levy.

Lucy memandang wajah Levy. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa Levy ini, gadis ini sangat baik, memiliki hati yang bersih.

"Baiklah, Levy-chan" jawab Lucy yang kemudian melanjutkan membaca novelnya.

Levy duduk dan menghampiri Lucy kembali. "Kau membaca apa, Lu-chan? Novel ya?"

Lucy mengangguk.

"Waaahhh, aku juga suka membaca novel. Kita harus sering bertukar novel ya, Lu-chan!" Serunya.

Lucy mengangguk.

"O-HA-YOUUUU!" Ujar seseorang.

Lucy terdiam, ia mengenal suara itu. Natsu Dragneel. Lucy menurunkan novelnya dan melirik kepintu masuk. Benar saja.

"Ah..Luigi..ada Luigi! Hoooyyyy!" Serunya sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Lucy.

Lucy mengangkat alisnya. _'Luigi? Siapa? Aku?'_

Natsu menghampiri Lucy dan Levy. "Ohayou hmm Levy! Luigi!" Sapa pemuda ceria itu.

"Ohayou, hmm Natsu? Luigi itu siapa?" Tanya Levy.

"Cewek ini" Natsu menunjuk Lucy.

Lucy menatap Natsu dengan _death glare _miliknya. Levy bisa merasakan hal itu pun menjadi ketakutan. "Hmm annoo...Natsu..nama cewek ini bukan Luigi, tapi Lucy. LU-CY" ucap Levy.

Lucy masih mendeathglare Natsu, tapi Natsu tidak menyadarinya.

"Ah siapa? Lu..Lu siapa? Aaarrrrkkkkhh susah sekali. Baiklah..Luce! Aku akan panggil dirimu Luce. Ya, ohayou, Luce!" Serunya sambil menyentuh bahu Lucy.

Lucy tersentak dan memandang Natsu. Mata onyx pemuda itu bertemu dengan karamel yang penuh ambisi itu.

"Ohayou, Luce!" Ulangnya.

Terngiang panggilan dari Natsu untuknya. Dan ia pun tersadar.

"Lucy, namaku Lu-cy. Bukan Luce. Jangan seenaknya mengubah nama seseorang!" Omel Lucy.

"_Lucy!"_

Natsu membulatkan matanya, Ia tahu nama itu, ia tahu gadis didepannya ini. Natsu mengulum senyum. "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu.." gumamnya.

Lucy melihatnya dengan pandangan dingin. _'Ia sungguh menyebalkan' batin Lucy._

"Luce..Luce.." Ucap Natsu sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

Terlihat empat siku-siku dikepala Lucy. Ia begitu geram. Levy pun menjadi takut. "_Zettai_! Aku akan membunuhnya!" Geram Lucy.

"_Kowaiiiii_" rengek Levy.

Lucy pun menyadarinya dan menoleh pada Levy. "Ah _gomen_ kalau ucapanku membuatmu takut"

Levy pun duduk ditempatnya. "Ti—tidak apa-apa"

_'Dia menakutkan, tetapi disisi lain ada setitik kelembutan' Batin Levy._

Pelajaran pun akhirnya dimulai karena guru sudah masuk kedalam kelas. Selama pelajaran, Natsu memanggil nama Lucy. Tentu saja bukan dengan teriakan, tetapi dengan suara yang begitu pelan. Pada intinya, Natsu mengganggu Lucy. Sampai pada dibatasnya, Lucy pun bangkit berdiri dan izin ketoilet.

"Natsu, jangan mengganggunya begitu" bisik Levy.

Natsu hanya memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

"Dasar" bisik Levy.

XXX

_'Kenapa jadi aku yang diganggu olehnya' pikir Lucy saat setelah mencuci mukanya._

Ia menenangkan pikirannya sejenak dan masuk kembali dalam kelas. Saat dikelas, ia melihat Natsu maju kedepan kelas untuk memainkan instrumen piano.

Lucy duduk ditempatnya dan tidak memperdulikannya.

"Ah, Lucy-san. Apa kau bisa mengiringi Natsu-san menggunakan biolamu?" Pinta sensei itu.

"Aku?" Ulang Lucy sambil menunjuk kedirinya sendiri. Lucy menatap Natsu yang melambai padanya dan tersenyum riang padanya. Lucy memandangnya dengan pandangan datar "Baiklah" sahut Lucy.

Lucy meraih biolanya dan maju kedepan kelas. Semua siswa yang berada dikelas itupun bertepuk tangan saat Lucy maju kedepan kelas. Setelah sampai didepan kelas, Lucy bersiap dengan biolanya, begitu juga Natsu dengan pianonya.

"Tolong mainkan Nocturne, nee?" pinta sensei. Lucy dan Natsu mengangguk bersamaan.

Natsu mulai meminjat tuts pianonya, lalu diiringi dengan permainan biola Lucy. Semua murid menatap pada kedua insan yang berada didepan kelas. Levy melihat Lucy dengan takjub, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

Sedangkan gurunya menjelaskan tentang makna instrumen ini.

Natsu sesekali melirik Lucy yang memainkan biolanya. Ia bisa melihat, Lucy tidak sungguh-sungguh dalam memainkan biolanya.

_'Ia bermain-main' pikir Natsu._

Lucy melirik kearah Natsu yang asyik dengan pianonya. Lucy geram melihatnya. Tidak sengaja ia menggesek biolanya dengan keras sehingga senarnya putus.

"Eh?"

Natsu menghentikan permainan pianonya dan menatap Lucy. Ia bisa melihat kekesalan Lucy disana.

"Maaf sensei, senar biolaku putus" ucap Lucy dengan wajah yang datar.

"Baiklah kalian boleh duduk" ucap sensei itu.

Lucy dan Natsu berjalan bersamaan untuk menghampiri tempat duduk mereka. Saat duduk, Lucy merapikan biolanya sedangkan Natsu memperhatikannya.

_'Ia main-main? Untuk apa ia disini jika hanya seperti itu permainannya' pikir Natsu._

"Hoy, Natsu"

Natsu menoleh ke sumber suara. "Ada apa, Gray?"

Gray, pemuda tampan dengan rambut _raven_-nya yang duduk didepan Natsu. Ia bisa dianggap teman baik ataupun musuh Natsu. Mereka berdua sangat suka membuat keributan hingga semua siswa terbiasa dengan kelakuan mereka.

"Cewek yang tadi itu" ucap pemuda yang bernama Gray itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Natsu.

"Dia terlihat iri padamu. Itu sangat terekam jelas diwajahnya" bisik Gray.

Natsu membulatkan matanya. Ia bisa melihat Lucy yang duduk ditempatnya sedang acuh tak acuh dengan pelajaran yang diberikan gurunya itu.

Ia bergantian memandangi piano dan Lucy. Ia pun tersenyum. "Aku tahu kenapa ia terlihat begitu iri" ucap Natsu.

"Be—benarkah?"

Natsu mengangguk.

_'Jadi sebenarnya kau ingin memainkan piano kan, Luce?' Batin Natsu._

XXX

_Satu bulan pun berlalu_. Natsu terus-menerus mendekati Lucy, membuatnya mengomel, membentak, memukul, menendang dan bahkan melupakan tujuan awal kenapa Lucy bisa berada disana. Begitu pula dengan teman-teman Natsu, Seperti Erza, gadis berambut merah yang sangat cantik, lalu ada Gray, Lucy menganggapnya pria mesum setelah Natsu karena kebiasaannya membuka pakaiannya. Dan tidak diragukan lagi, Levy. Gadis yang terus menerus mengajaknya bicara walaupun Lucy mengabaikannya. Mereka selalu menempel pada Lucy dan berinteraksi pada gadis itu.

"Luce..Luce..ayo kita makan siang dikantin" ajak Natsu dengan riang.

"Aku tidak lapar" jawab Lucy dengan cepat.

"Ah ayolah~" Rengek Natsu.

Empat siku-siku terlihat dikening Lucy. Ia merasa kesal dengan rengekan Natsu. _Pemuda ini benar-benar menjengkelkan_, itulah yang dipikirkan Lucy.

"Baiklah, jangan merengek lagi" Lucy bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas lebih dulu, lalu disusul oleh Natsu yang kegirangan.

Teman-temannya yang melihat hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lu-chan sedikit demi sedikit berubah" ucap Levy tanpa sengaja.

"Berubah?" Tanya Gray.

Levy mengangguk. "Bisa dibilang ia lebih lembut dari sebelumnya"

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Erza.

"Iya, saat ia baru pindah kesini, ia benar-benar mempunyai aura menyeramkan. Padahal ia memiliki wajah yang cantik. Tetapi beberapa hari ini.." Levy mengambil nafas untuk melanjutkannya.

"Ia terlihat berbeda" lanjut Levy.

_Mereka merupakan pihak ketiga, Mereka pun dapat sadar akan perubahan itu..tetapi gadis yang ditunjuk itu tidak menyadarinya..tidak menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi pada hidupnya..._

XXX

"Kenapa kita harus makan disini?!" Omel Lucy.

"Tempat ini, tempat dimana kita pertama kali bertemu kan?" Tanya Natsu.

Lucy menusukkan sedotannya pada lubang yang ada kotak susu yang ia beli, lalu meminumnya "Hmm" jawabnya.

"Tetapi sebelumnya ada sebuah tempat dimana kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya"

Pernyataan itu sontak membuat Lucy membulatkan matanya dan menoleh ke Natsu. Natsu memamerkan cengiran khasnya pada Lucy.

Angin berhembus membelai rambut Lucy dan Natsu. Syal Natsu pun melambai pelan. Wangi vanilla pun tercium ke indera penciuman Natsu.

Natsu tersenyum. Ia menatap dalam Lucy dan mendekat. Ia memegang beberapa helai rambut panjang Lucy yang melambai dan menatap Lucy penuh makna. Lucy pun menjadi panik, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

_'Ada apa ini..kenapa begini? Kenapa aku tidak melawan? Kenapa? Kenapa jantungku berdetak tidak normal seperti ini?' Batin Lucy._

"Dulu rambutmu tidak sepanjang ini.." Ucap Natsu sambil memperhatikan rambut pirang Lucy yang sedang ia pegang.

Lucy segera menepis tangan Natsu dan menjauh darinya. "Dasar mesum, memegang rambut orang seenaknya!" Bentak Lucy.

Natsu tertawa. "Apa kau pulang sekolah ada waktu? Aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat" ucap Natsu.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa? Ada waktu tidak?" Ulang Natsu.

Lucy mengangguk.

"Yosh! Ayo kita turun. Kita kembali kekelas" ajaknya sambil menarik tangan Lucy. Mereka berlari menuruni tangga, Lucy yang berada dibelakang Natsu pun bisa melihat punggung Natsu. Lebar. Itulah kesan pertama Lucy saat melihatnya.

_Gadis itu tetap masih tidak bisa menyadarinya...Menyadari alasan dibalik sikapnya pada pemuda itu.._

XXX

Lucy berjalan keluar dari toilet dan merasakan ponselnya yang berada di sakunya bergetar, menandakan ada yang meneleponnya. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mendapatkan ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi" ucapnya

"_Lucy, ini aku" terdengar suara Sting di telepon_. Lucy diam-diam menghela nafasnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya nya. Lucy kembali masuk kedalam toilet dan berbincang disana.

"_Mama ingin berbicara denganmu besok. Pulanglah" ucap Sting._

Lucy tersentak kaget seperti menyadari sesuatu. Ia diam dan detik kemudian ia menjawab, "Hnn, wakatta"

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia menutup teleponnya dan meletakkan kembai ponselnya kedalam sakunya. Ia terlihat sangat bingung. Ia memikirkan apa yang telah ia perbuat selama satu bulan ini? Bukankah ia sedang menjalankan misi? Kenapa ia bisa melupakannya?

Lucy pun keluar dari toilet, berjalan kembali kekelasnya. Dan berusaha tidak memikirkan lebih dalam tentang masalah itu.

XXX

_"Ayo Lucy-chan kita sembunyi! Jangan sampai ketahuan Michelle-chan!" Lucy melihat bahu kakaknya, Sting. Ia berlari dibelakangnya, tangannya menggenggam erat tangan milik kakaknya._

Lucy memejamkan matanya dan memegang keningnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat pening saat teringat pada masa kecilnya.

"Lucy"

"Lucy.."

"Hey, Lucy!"

Lucy tersentak kaget saat namanya dipanggil dan ia pun menoleh mendapati Erza sedang memandangnya bingung.

"Eh? Nani?" Jawab Lucy.

"Kau ingin ikut dengan kami? Aku dan Levy akan mengobrol sebentar di kafe dekat sini" tawar Erza.

Lucy berpikir sejenak.

_"Apa kau pulang sekolah ada waktu? Aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat"_

Ah ya. Dia punya janji dengan Natsu. Si bodoh mesum itu.

"Dia sudah punya janji denganku"

Lucy menoleh dan mendapatkan sosok Natsu yang tersenyum kepada dirinya. Pemuda itu melangkah mendekat dan meraih tangan Lucy.

"Ayo" ajaknya.

Lucy memutar bolanya dan mengikuti Natsu. "Jangan menarikku seperti ini" ucap Lucy.

Mereka pun berjalan dilorong sekolah mereka, dimana Natsu berjalan didepan Lucy dan menarik tangan Lucy.

"Lepas, mesum. Memangnya kita mau kemana sih? Merepotkan" gerutu Lucy.

"Matte, kenapa kau selalu memanggilku seperti itu? Namaku Natsu. Seharusnya kau memanggil namaku, Luce" ujar Natsu.

_'Aku tidak perlu memanggil nama targetku dengan akrab' batin Lucy._

"Ya terserahlah.." Jawab Lucy.

Natsu melepaskan genggaman tangannya, Lucy pun berjalan disampingnya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Natsu berdeham. "Kita akan ke Magnolia Music Hall" ucap Natsu secara tiba-tiba. Lucy tersentak saat mendengar nama tempat itu.

Sekilas ia mengingat kenangannya sepuluh tahun lalu, saat ia berada disana. "Ah sou.." Jawab Lucy dengan poker facenya.

Natsu menoleh dan melihat wajah Lucy yang berada disampingnya. Ia bisa melihat tatapan Lucy lebih lembut dari yang sebelumnya. Ia menyadari pada saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Lucy, matanya penuh amarah dan kegelapan. Entah kenapa, Natsu bertanya-tanya kenapa gadis yang berada disampingnya ini terlihat berbeda dengan sepuluh tahun lalu?

"Luce.." panggil Natsu.

"Hmm?" sahut Lucy tanpa menoleh.

Natsu terdiam dan menghadap kedepan lagi. "Tidak apa-apa"

Sekarang Lucy yang menoleh dan memperhatikan Natsu. Wajahnya yang datar dan dingin melihat Natsu. Ia berpikir bagaimana bisa dia membunuh orang ini? Pemuda ini? –dia tidak tahu caranya bahkan terbesit pikirannya bahwa ia tidak bisa membunuh pemuda ini.

_'Bagaimana ini..' batinnya_

"Kita sudah sampai" ucap Natsu yang sekarang berhenti. Lucy menatap gedung yang ada didepannya tanpa ekspresi. Ia bisa melihat sekilas ingatannya sepuluh tahun lalu. Di tempat ini, ia memenangkan kompetisi. Memegang sebuah piala dan piagam. Mendapat pelukan hangat dari anggota keluarganya.

'_Baka' pikirnya._

Lucy memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak sadar kalau ia telah mengepalkan tangannya dengan kencang. Natsu memegang tangan Lucy. Lucy seperti tersengat listrik saat kepalan tangannya di pegang oleh Natsu. Ia menoleh dan melihat Natsu yang tersenyum padanya.

"Jangan mengepalkan jari-jarimu terlalu kuat. Lihat. Ada bekas kukumu disana" ucap Natsu sambil menunjuk ketelapak tangan Lucy.

Lucy membuka kepalan tangannya dan melihat bekas kukunya. "Ayo kita masuk" ajak Natsu yang sudah berjalan lebih dahulu.

Lucy melihat kedua telapak tangannya. Sekilas ia bisa melihat darah ditangannya. Ia menatap horror tangannya. Tangannya bergemetar.

'_Tidak' batinnya._

"Luce?"

Lucy tersentak saat mendengar Natsu memanggilnya. Ia menoleh.

"Ayo, tunggu apa lagi!" seru Natsu. Lucy mengangguk.

Lucy kembali melihat satu telapak tangannya dan mengepalkan tangannya. _'Ada apa denganku, kenapa aku merasa ketakutan?' pikirnya._

_Gadis ini pun perlahan mulai merasa ragu.._

XXX

Natsu membuka pintu dan memperlihatkan _hall_ yang begitu besar. Tidak ada siapapun disana. Lucy masuk kedalam setelah Natsu masuk lebih dahulu. Lucy melihat kesekeliling.

'_Tidak berubah' pikirnya._

"Tidak berubah ya?" tanya Natsu. Lucy tersentak dan segera mengangguk.

Natsu meletakkan ranselnya disalah satu bangku disana dan melangkah keatas panggung. Lucy hanya melihatnya dari jauh. Lucy membulatkan matanya saat mengingat sesuatu.

'_Matte..Aku pernah..' batin Lucy._

"Perkenalkan. Namaku Natsu Dragneel. Aku adalah juara bertahan dari kompetisi pianis cilik se-Magnolia. Aku pernah dikalahkan oleh seorang gadis kecil bernama Lucy Heartfilia. Aku berharap ia ingat denganku, saat kita pernah berdiri diatas sini bersama" ujar Natsu.

Lucy membulatkan matanya. Ia ingat, ia ingat pemuda ini. Ia ingat anak laki-laki kecil yang berjalan melewatinya saat ia selesai tampil, ia ingat dengan anak laki-laki yang berdiri disampingnya saat penobatan pemenang.

'_Tidak mungkin' batin Lucy._

Natsu berjalan mendekati piano yang ada diatas panggung itu dan duduk disana. Ia memainkan sebuah irama. _Amazing Grace_. Lucy tahu benar nada-nada itu. Sebuah nada yang tidak rumit tetapi begitu menenangkan hati.

Lucy tanpa sadar melangkahkan kakinya dan naik keatas panggung. Ia dengan pelan mendekati Natsu yang sedang memainkan nada tersebut dengan penghayatan yang tinggi.

"Hey" sapa Lucy. Natsu menghentikan permainannya dan menoleh. Ia tersenyum pada Lucy.

"Duduklah disini, bermain bersamaku" ajak Natsu sambil menepuk kursinya.

Lucy melangkahkan kakinya tetapi sesaat kemudian ia mengingat kembali dengan misinya yaitu membunuh pemuda ini. Lucy pun menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali mengepalkan tangannya sekuat-kuatnya. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya.

'_Baka, apa yang aku lakukan?' pikir Lucy._

"Sudah aku bilang, jangan mengepalkan jari-jarimu sekuat itu, Luce" ucap Natsu dengan lembut.

Lucy terdiam. Kini ia merasa sesak. Ia tidak bernafas, kenapa? Kenapa oksigen sulit sekali untuk dihirup olehnya?

"Luce.." panggil Natsu kembali.

Lucy melangkah mundur untuk menjauh dari Natsu dan berlari meninggalkannya. Natsu terbengong melihat kelakuan Lucy yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh.

'_Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?' batin Natsu._

_Keraguan Gadis ini pun semakin menjadi-jadi..tetapi walaupun begitu, ia masih tidak bisa menyadarinya.._

XXX

Lucy berlari secepat mungkin untuk menjauhi dirinya dari tempat itu dan juga dari pemuda itu. Semuanya tentang pemuda itu, tentang musik, membuatnya menjadi sesak. Membuatnya menjadi tidak rasional, membuatnya akan—berubah pikiran.

Lucy terengah-engah saat sampai disebuah jembatan dimana dibawahnya terlihat sungai yang mengalir tenang. Ia bisa melihat pantulan dirinya di air sungai itu.

Lucy merasakan kakinya begitu lemah dan ia pun akhirnya terjatuh duduk disana. Peluh keringatnya terlihat mengalir dari keningnya menuju pipinya. Lucy menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Kembali lagi, ia mengepalkan tangannya lagi.

"_Sudah aku bilang, jangan mengepalkan jari-jarimu sekuat itu, Luce"_

Suara Natsu pun terngiang jelas dipikirannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan memegang keningnya.

"Hentikan!" ujarnya.

"_Luce!"_

Suara Natsu yang memanggil dirinya terus menerus terngiang dan itu sungguh membuat Lucy muak. Ia tidak pernah seperti ini saat menjalankan misinya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah merasa diremehkan.

"Hentikan..aku mohon" gumam Lucy dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

_Didalam hatinya yang terdalam, Gadis ini mulai menyadarinya.. Ia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padanya.._

XXX

"Takeru-san" Natsu memanggil manajernya dengan sopan.

"Ada apa, Natsu-sama?" jawab Takeru.

"Apa kau membenciku?" tanya Natsu dengan tiba-tiba membuat Takeru terkejut dan panik.

"Ti—tidak, ada apa? Mana mungkin aku membencimu, Natsu-sama" jawab Takeru dengan gugup.

Natsu membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya. "Syukurlah, aku pikir kau membenciku"

Takeru pun terdiam dan sedetik kemudian ia pun membuka mulutnya. "Apa kau sudah makan malam? Ingin aku belikan sesuatu? Atau aku masakan sesuatu?" tanyanya.

Natsu menggeleng. "Takeru-san, kau bisa berhenti menjadi manajerku. Karena akhir-akhir ini aku tidak memiliki pekerjaan. Mungkin kau hanya menganggur. Daripada seperti itu, kau bisa menjenguk dan kembali kekeluargamu" ucap Natsu tanpa menoleh kearah Takeru.

Takeru mengepalkan tangannya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu jika aku tidak ada? Akupun tidak punya pekerjaan jika aku berhenti menjadi Manajermu" sahut Takeru.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin menjadi pemuda biasa akhir-akhir ini. Lagipula aku sudah membatalkan kontrak pekerjaanku. Dan kau pasti akan menemukan pekerjaan yang lebih baik dari ini. Tenang saja.." jawab Natsu sambil tersenyum.

Takeru menutupi rasa kesalnya dan mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Jaga dirimu, Natsu-sama" pamitnya.

Natsu mengangguk. Takeru pun keluar dari kamar Natsu.

"Takeru-san, Aku akan mentransfer gajimu untuk selama ini kerekeningmu" ucap Natsu. Diiringi anggukan mengerti Takeru.

Natsu tersenyum saat melihat kepergian Takeru. Ia meraih ponselnya di nakasnya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Moshi-moshi? Rikka-san?" ucap Natsu.

"Takeru Kashiwagara. Dia memiliki potensi menjadi penyanyi yang sangat hebat lebih dari diriku. Itu rekomendasiku untukmu" lanjut Natsu.

"Tidak. Dia sudah bukan manajerku lagi. Rekrut lah dia menjadi penyanyi. Itu adalah cita-citanya. Aku mohon, Rikka-san"

"Hmm. Baik. Aku tunggu kabar baiknya. Arigatou" Natsu pun menutup teleponnya dan tersenyum. Ia bernafas lega dan memejamkan matanya.

**_Flashback on_**

"_Namamu siapa?"_

"_Namaku Takeru Kashiwagara, Natsu-sama"_

"_Kau seumuran denganku bukan? Kau punya suara yang bagus sekali, lebih bagus daripadaku! Sugoi"_

"_Biasa saja, Natsu-sama. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanmu di bidang musik, sekalipun diriku"_

"_Ah..kau tidak asyik! Eh ya, apa kau mempunyai cita-cita?"_

_Takeru mengangguk. "Aku ingin menjadi penyanyi dan pemusik sepertimu, Natsu-sama"_

_Natsu tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, biarkan aku wujudkan impian dan cita-citamu, nee?"_

**_Flashback off_**

"Akhirnya sekian lama kau mengikutiku, aku baru bisa mewujudkan impianmu, Takeru" gumam Natsu

Natsu memejamkan matanya dan terlelap dalam tidurnya.

_Jauh didalam pikiran dan hatinya, pemuda ini pun bisa merasakan takdirnya akan berubah.._

XXX

Lucy masuk kedalam rumahnya dan mendapati Sting yang duduk diruang tamu rumahnya. "Tadaima" ucapnya.

Sting tidak menjawab.

Lucy melirik Sting dan berjalan melewatinya tetapi dengan cepat Sting menahan Lucy untuk berjalan dengan menggenggam tangan Lucy.

Dingin.

"Kau habis darimana? Kenapa tanganmu dingin sekali?" tanya Sting.

Lucy mendecih. "Bukan urusanmu. Aku lelah, Sting-nii. Biarkan aku istirahat" ucapnya sambil menyentakkan tangannya.

Lucy berjalan meninggalkan Sting dan beberapa langkah Lucy pun berhenti karena mendengar ucapan Sting.

"Kau tidak berniat untuk membatalkan misi ini bukan?"

Lucy agak tersentak dan menoleh. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau berubah sejak kau masuk kesekolah itu" klaim Sting. Lucy berjalan kembali dan duduk diruang tamu rumahnya. Lalu disusul Sting duduk dihadapannya.

"Kau memata-mataiku ya?" tanya Lucy dengan serius.

"Tidak, baru tadi aku melihatmu berjalan berdua dengan targetmu. Si Natsu itu" ungkap Sting.

Lucy menghela nafas, "Lalu?"

"Tatapan matamu melembut dari sebelumnya!" ujar Sting sambil menunjuk kearah mata Lucy. Lucy agak tersentak mendengar ucapan Sting.

Lucy bangkit berdiri. "Aku tidak ingin membicarakan ini. Oyasumi, Sting-nii" pamitnya.

"Kau bisa terbuka padaku tentang apa yang kau rasakan. Tidak usah disembunyikan Lucy" ucap Sting.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Tenang saja" Lucy pun berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

_Gadis ini mulai menutup diri pada keluarganya akan perasaannya yang sebenarnya..ya..ia mulai ragu dengan apa yang dilakukannya.._

XXX

_**Tuk..Tuk..**_

Terdengar beberapa langkah kaki yang menggema diruangan itu. Ruangan yang gelap dan sunyi, yang terdengar hanya hembusan nafas yang terengah-engah dari seseorang.

"Jadi kau memilih tempat ini untuk mati?" tanya seseorang dengan suaranya yang manis.

"Ti—tttiiidaak. Tolong jangan bunuh aku..Ak—aku mohon!" ucap seseorang yang lainnya dengan suara yang menyiratkan ketakutan.

_**Tuk..Tuk..**_

"Sayang sekali, kau harus kami bunuh. Kau tahu kenapa?" tanya seseorang yang bersuara manis itu. Ya dia seorang gadis.

"Michelle" panggil seseorang dari belakangnya. Ternyata gadis yang berbicara itu adalah Michelle dan yang berada dibelakangnya adalah..

"Onee-chan..kau mengganggu!" rengeknya.

—Lucy.

Terlihat tatapan kosongnya saat melihat target yang Michelle bawa. Setelah Lucy hadir, Sting pun muncul dari belakang Lucy dan menatapnya.

"Lucy. Bunuh dia" perintah Sting.

"Ha'i" jawab Lucy.

"Ja—Jangaaannn...Ak—aku mohon!" rengek orang tersebut.

Dengan cepat dan tanpa suara Lucy pun mencabut nyawa orang tersebut. Ditangan gadis itu sudah terlihat darah yang menetes. Bukan darah milik gadis itu, tetapi itu adalah darah sang target. Lucy menatap sang target dengan pandangan jijik dan dingin.

"Seharusnya orang semacam dirimu harus mati" gumam Lucy.

Sting dan Michelle yang menontonnya hanya menyeringai.

'_Inilah Lucy' pikir Sting._

_Walaupun begitu, Gadis ini pun masih tetap bisa berubah menjadi sosok monster yang berjalan di kegelapan.._

XXX

"Kenapa Lucy tidak masuk? Hey Natsu, apa kau melakukan sesuatu padanya?" tanya Gray.

Natsu menggeleng. "Aku hanya mengajaknya ketempat dimana aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali. Itu saja" terang Natsu.

"Oh souka. Mungkin dia sedang tidak enak badan" timpal Gray. Natsu mengangguk.

'_Sedang apa dia? Kenapa ia tidak masuk?' pikir Natsu_

XXX

Lucy, Sting, dan Michelle sedang berkumpul dimeja makan bersama dengan Ibu mereka, Layla. Mereka sedang menyantap makan malam mereka. Tanpa ada pembicaraan yang khusus dan kehangatan didalamnya.

"Aku sudah selesai" ucap Lucy sambil bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Tunggu. Jangan pergi dulu" ucap Layla

Lucy menoleh dan kembali duduk ditempatnya dan menunggu yang lainnya selesai.

Setelah semua selesai makan, Layla juga selesai mengangkat semua peralatan makan. Mereka pun mengadakan pembicaraan khusus.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali menjalankan misi membunuh Natsu Dragneel itu?" tanya Layla dengan nada menginterogasi.

Lucy tidak langsung menjawab. Jujur saja, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, karena itulah ia mencari-cari alasan untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Yang yang lebih jujurnya lagi, Lucy pun belum tahu kenapa ia sulit sekali untuk melancarkan serangannya untuk membunuh Natsu.

"Belum ada kesempatan" jawab Lucy.

Sting membulatkan matanya dan menoleh pada adiknya.

'_Ia berbohong!' pikir Sting._

"Souka...Apa perlu bantuanku, Onee-chan?" tawar Michelle. Lucy menoleh dan menggeleng. "Aku sendiri bisa mengatasinya"

Sting masih menatap cemas Lucy. Ia mencari tahu kenapa bisa Lucy berbohong? Sting tahu kalau Lucy memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk membunuh pemuda itu. Bahkan kalaupun tidak memiliki kesempatan, Lucy bisa meracuni makanan atau minumannya.

"Sting, kenapa kau menatap Lucy seperti itu?" tanya Layla. Sting tersentak dan memasang poker facenya. "Tidak"

Lucy menoleh dan menatap Sting. "Aku akan kembali keasrama. Aku sudah melakukan pekerjaan yang kalian minta kemarin kan"

"Baiklah" jawab Layla.

"Terimakasih atas bantuanmu, Onee-chan!" ucap Michelle dengan ceria. Lucy mengangguk dan bangkit berdiri hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu tetapi..

"Lucy, sebelum kau pergi, aku ingin bicara denganmu. Empat mata" ucap Sting dengan serius.

"Hnn. Aku tunggu dikamarku" jawab Lucy.

Lucy pun meninggalkan ruang makan dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sting hanya memperhatikannya.

"Ada masalah apa Sting?" tanya Layla. Sting menggeleng. "Hanya sesuatu yang sepele, tidak usah khawatir"

_Gadis ini memulai kebohongan pertamanya..dan akan membongkarnya pada seseorang yang sangat ia percayai dalam satu waktu.._

XXX

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Lucy

"Kenapa kau berbohong tadi? Tidak seharusnya kau berbohong pada Mama!" ujar Sting.

Lucy duduk ditepi tempat tidurnya dan menatap Sting. "Kau ingin mendengarkan alasanku yang sebenarnya?" tanya Lucy.

Sting mengangguk, "Tentu!"

"Kau tidak akan bicara pada Mama kan jika aku mengakuinya?" tanya Lucy kembali.

"Yaaaa tergantung" jawab Sting, dan jawaban itu pula membuat Lucy ragu menceritakanm yang sebenarnya.

"Kalau begitu, keluarlah. Aku tidak akan bercerita padamu" ucap Lucy dengan dingin.

Sting tertawa, "Jangan ngambek seperti itu. Aku janji tidak akan cerita!"

Lucy menatap curiga kakaknya, Sting hanya tersenyum meyakinkan. Lucy menghela nafas dan menjadi relax daripada sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak tahu alasannya" ucap Lucy.

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa begini, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa menjalankan misi ini seperti misi-misi sebelumnya, aku merasa.." Lucy menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"—aku merasa kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh didalam sini saat melihatnya. Saat ia berbicara padaku.." lanjutnya sambil menunjuk kedadanya.

Sting mendecih. "Makanya aku sering bilang pada Michelle, kita tidak boleh terlibat terlalu dalam dengan target kita"

"Aku merasa sesak saat membayangkan kalau darahnya berlumuran ditanganku. Aku menjadi takut untuk mengambil langkah. Aku merasakan ketakutan seperti dulu.." lanjut Lucy tanpa memerdulikan ucapan Sting.

Sting meraih wajah Lucy dan menatap dalam kemata Lucy.

"Lucy. Kau tidak boleh memiliki perasaan itu pada targetmu. Jika kau memiliki itu.."

Lucy menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Sting. "—jika kau memiliki perasaan itu, kau yang akan mati"

Lucy membulatkan matanya kemudian memejamkan matanya. "Wakatta yo" ucapnya.

Sting melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Lucy. "Kau harus secepatnya membunuhnya"

Lucy mengangguk.

'_Iya, aku harus cepat. Jika tidak, ia akan terus mengganggu hidupku' pikir Lucy._

_Gadis ini memilih langkah yang salah pada saat perasaannya sudah samar-samar dapat ia artikan.._

XXX

Lucy berjalan menuju kelasnya dan duduk ditempatnya. Ia disapa oleh Levy dan yang lainnya tetapi ia hanya membalasnya seperlunya saja.

"Ohayou~" sapa Natsu saat masuk kedalam kelas.

Natsu menghampiri Lucy dan mulai menginterogasinya. "Luce? Kau masuk? Syukurlah, aku pikir kau demam atau sakit. Haaah untungnya hanya satu hari kau tidak masuk" oceh Natsu.

Ocehannya membuat kepala Lucy pening, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Lucy bangkit berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Semua teman-temannya memandang aneh, begitu pula dengan Natsu.

Natsu mengepalkan tangannya dan mengejar Lucy. Lucy masih berjalan santai dikoridor kelas, Natsu berlari dan meraih tangan Lucy.

"Hoy! Kau ini kenapa sih?!" tanya Natsu yang kesal diabaikan.

Lucy memandang dingin Natsu. Natsu menyadari hal itu. "Sangat sakit jika diabaikan, lebih baik aku ditolak" ucap Natsu.

"Sudahlah. Jangan ganggu aku. Dan diamlah" pinta Lucy dengan dingin.

"Hoy hoy.. apa aku melakukan kesalahan padamu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy menoleh dan memandang Natsu. "Kenapa? Ini semua karena dirimu"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Lucy pun berjalan meninggalkan Natsu dan menyentakkan tangannya hingga terlepas dari genggaman tangan Natsu.

Lucy menaiki tangga untuk mencapai atap sekolah. Setelah sampai ia melihat awan gelap yang berjalan dilangit. Ia merasakan kalau ada badai yang akan datang hari ini.

"—_jika kau memiliki perasaan itu, kau yang akan mati"_

"Kusoooooooo!" teriak Lucy dengan geram.

Natsu melihatnya dari jauh. Ia berjalan mendekat dan memanggil nama Lucy. "Luce"

Natsu membulatkan matanya saat melihat Lucy terjatuh duduk didepannya. "Lucy!"

Natsu segera berlari dan mendekap Lucy. Tidak ada jawaban dari Lucy, Natsu tahu Lucy masih sadar, Lucy masih membuka matanya. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

Lucy masih tidak menjawab.

_Lucy melihat seringaian ngeri miliknya saat melihat tubuh Natsu terkapar didepannya._

Lucy menggeleng dan melihat telapak tangannya. Gemetar.

—darah. Lagi-lagi ia melihat itu.

"Hentikan! Kusoooo!" Lucy menjadi histeris.

Natsu pun memeluk Lucy dengan erat dan disaat itu pula hujan turun dengan derasnya hingga membasahi tubuh Natsu dan Lucy.

"Kenapa mereka tidak hilang! Kusooo!" Lucy menjerit, Natsu makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tenanglah, aku disini. Aku Natsu. Aku disini" ucap Natsu.

Lucy berhenti menjadi histeris. Ia bernafas dengan terengah-engah. Natsu merasakan kalau ketegangan tubuh Lucy pun telah melemah. Ia segera menggendong Lucy untuk duduk didekat pintu atap.

"Kau sudah lebih tenang?" tanya Natsu. Lucy tidak menjawabnya.

"Aku ingin kesana, sekali lagi" gumam Lucy.

"Eh?"

"Magnolia Music Hall" jawab Lucy.

Natsu tersenyum. "Baiklah.."

Natsu duduk disebelah Lucy. Mereka terdiam, tidak ada percakapan.

"Natsu" panggil Lucy

Ia menoleh dan mendapati Lucy dengan sorot mata kosongnya. Lucy semakin lama mendekat pada dirinya.

"Luce? Hey"

Lucy meraih leher Natsu dengan kedua tangannya dan mencekik Natsu dengan sekuat tenaga. Natsu terjatuh kebelakang dan Lucy duduk diatasnya. Ia bisa melihat sorot mata Lucy yang kosong.

_Sesak._

Itulah yang dirasakan Natsu.

"Lu—Luce.." panggilnya dengan susah payah.

Ia bisa saja melawan gadis yang mencekiknya ini. Tetapi ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa melakukan kekerasan pada gadis yang selama ini ia idamkan.

"Sa—sssadar..lah.." ucap Natsu dengan sulit.

Ia mulai sulit bernafas. Lucy masih mencekik leher Natsu dengan kuat.

Natsu mengepalkan tangannya dan dengan sekuat tenaga...

"LU—LUUUCEE! SAD—SADAR..LAAAHH.." teriak Natsu.

Lucy pun berhenti mencekik Natsu. Natsu melihat sorot mata Lucy kembali lagi seperti semula. Lucy melepaskan cekikannya dan menatap dalam pada Natsu.

Natsu terkejut melihat Lucy. Airmata keluar dari mata karamelnya.

"Luce..Hey, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Natsu

"Gomen..Gomenne.." ucapnya. Lucy memejamkan matanya, ia terisak. "Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya.."

Natsu bangkit duduk dan memegang kedua bahu Lucy dan menariknya kedalam pelukannya. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun dan bertanya apapun pada Lucy. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan gadis ini. Ia terlihat memiliki beban berat.

'_Hangat' batin Lucy._

Lucy terisak didalam pelukan Natsu. Ia tahu apa yang dilakukannya sekarang sangat melanggar aturan mainnya. Tetapi..Ia tidak tahan. Ia hamper membunuh pemuda ini. Pemuda didepannya yang memiliki kehangatan ditubuhnya dan kehangatan disetiap perkataannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Lucy pun sudah tenang. Ia pun membuka mulutnya.

"Gomen" ucap Lucy

Natsu menganguk. "Tidak apa-apa"

"Kenapa kau tidak menahanku? Kau bisa bela diri kan?" tanya Lucy sambil memandang wajah Natsu yang sekarang duduk disampingnya.

"Aku tidak ingin melukai seorang gadis, apalagi gadis yang aku sukai" jawab Natsu.

Lucy tersentak kaget mendengar pernyataan Natsu. Suka? Natsu menyukai dirinya? Natsu menyukai seorang pembunuh? Jika Natsu mengetahui bahwa Lucy adalah seorang pembunuh, perasaan itu akan lenyap seketika.

Terlihat semburat merah dipipi Natsu yang terlihat jelas oleh Lucy. _'Ia sungguh-sungguh..' batin Lucy._

"Kau menyukaiku?" tanya Lucy.

Natsu mengangguk. "Ya, Sejak dulu. Kau tahu, aku mencarimu kemana-mana, tapi aku tidak dapat menemukanmu" jawab Natsu.

Lucy terdiam, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda ini. "Uso.." Ucapnya.

Natsu menoleh, "Aku tidak berbohong. Aku pikir kau menjadi salah satu pemusik di Jepang. Karena kau memiliki bakat yang begitu alami. Tetapi aku juga tak dapat menemukanmu.." Jelasnya.

"Aku berpikir, mungkinkah kau menjalani pendidikan di luar negeri? Setiap tahun aku menunggumu di kompetisi itu" lanjutnya.

Lucy membulatkan matanya. Ia tidak melihat suatu kebohongan dari mata onyx hitam pemuda ini.

"Tetapi sebulan yang lalu, aku melihatmu disini, bernyanyi. Dan kau menyebut namamu kan? Dan aku salah mendengarnya menjadi Luigi haha" ungkapnya sambil tertawa pelan.

Jantung Lucy berdetak sangat cepat sekarang. Entah kenapa. Ia merasa ditengah hujan ini. Ditengah dingin ini, ia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas mendengar kata-kata dari Natsu.

"Dan aku mendengar kalau namamu yang sebenarnya adalah.."

"Lucy" potong Lucy.

Natsu mengangguk. "Kau tahu, aku senang bukan kepalang. Aku akhirnya menemukan gadis itu. Gadis manis itu!" Ujarnya.

Semburat merah terlukis diwajah Lucy.

"Tetapi gadis ini berbeda. Ia tidak seriang dulu. Ia tidak bersinar seperti dulu, dan ia yang dulu menggunakan piano sebagai instrumennya. Apa aku salah mengenalinya? Apa mungkin bukan dia? Itulah pikiranku selama ini" jelas Natsu.

Lucy mendengarkan penjelasan Natsu tentang dirinya yang lebih lagi daripada itu.

"Jadi kau tahu kan bagaimana perasaanku sebenarnya padamu? Aku menyu—bukan, aku mencintaimu, Luce" ungkap pemuda itu.

Wajah Lucy memerah mendengar pernyataan Natsu. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang dan ia berharap kalau pemuda didepannya ini tidak mendengar degup jantungnya.

"Jadi...Jangan berada ditempat yang tak dapat aku lihat lagi" lanjut pemuda bersurai pink itu.

Cengiran khasnya terlihat jelas diwajah tampannya. Lucy tertunduk. "Tidak. Kau tidak boleh mencintaiku"

Cengiran itu pun lenyap dari wajah Natsu dan menatap bingung Lucy. "Kenapa?"

"Karena kau adalah sebuah cahaya yang selalu bersinar terang, dan aku adalah sebuah kegelapan. Yang sangat ingin menghilangkan cahaya. Cahaya dan kegelapan tidak dapat bersatu. Jadi hentikan ini, Natsu" jelas Lucy.

Natsu terdiam.

"Aku seorang pembunuh, begitu pula dengan keluargaku" ungkap Lucy.

Natsu membulatkan matanya mendengar pengakuan Lucy. Ia menatap Lucy. "Konyol. Jangan bercanda seperti itu, Luce. Itu tidak Lucu!"

Lucy terdiam dan tertunduk. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan sekarang, ia mengaku pada targetnya sendiri bahwa dia adalah seorang pembunuh? Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan misi ini. Ia menyerah.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh, aku sudah membunuh banyak sekali orang termasuk.." Lucy mengambil jeda dalam ucapannya. "—Ayahku" lanjutnya.

Petir mengglegar saat setelah Lucy mengakui itu. Natsu hanya membulatkan matanya dan tanpa sadar ia memeluk Lucy. Lucy tersentak. Ia bingung dengan reaksi Natsu, kenapa ia malah memeluk seorang pembunuh? Seharusnya ia menjauh bukan?

"Siapa yang peduli dengan semua itu, aku mempercayaimu, menyukaimu, mencintaimu, dan ingin tetap bersamamu!" Ucap Natsu sambil memeluk erat Lucy.

Lucy membulatkan matanya. Ia tidak menyangka dengan sikap Natsu ini. Ia bahkan sudah siap menerima hujatan Natsu akan tentang profesinya.

"Kau pembunuh, kau penyihir, kau apapun. Aku tetap ingin bersamamu!" Ucap Natsu.

Ucapan itupun menggetarkan hati Lucy, Lucy pun kembali meneteskan airmata. "Natsu" panggil Lucy.

Natsu tersentak saat Lucy memanggil namanya. Natsu melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang wajah Lucy. "Ya?"

"Kalau kau tahu kau akan mati sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Lucy

"Apa-apaan dengan pertanyaanmu itu, Luce" Sahut Natsu sambil tertawa pelan.

"Aku hanya bertanya"

"Setiap orang pasti akan mati, sekarang, besok, lusa, tahun depan atau berpuluh-puluh tahun lagi.." Jawab Natsu.

"Sepanjang kita masih diberi kehidupan, kita harus mengisi hidup itu dengan suka cita" lanjut Natsu.

Lucy tertunduk setelah mendengar jawaban yang diberikan Natsu. Ia berpikir, Natsu tidak takut dengan kematian. Padahal ia bisa saja mati saat ia dicekik oleh Lucy.

"Kau tidak takut mati?" Tanya Lucy.

Ya itu pertanyaan bodoh, Lucy.

Natsu menggeleng. "Kalau aku mati, aku percaya nanti aku akan hidup dikehidupan selanjutnya"

Lucy tercengang dengan jawaban Natsu. Ia terlihat begitu dewasa dibalik tingkahnya yang begitu menjengkelkan. "Hiduplah seolah-olah setiap hari adalah hari terakhirmu. Maka kamu akan menghargai setiap waktu yg tersisa dalam hidup" ucap Natsu.

"Begitukah?" Tanya Lucy. Natsu mengangguk.

"Luce, aku tak tahu kenapa alasan kau menjadi seorang pembunuh. Tapi.. Sesungguhnya kau memiliki hati yang lembut, aku bisa lihat itu. Kelembutan itu terlihat terkubur dalam sekali didalam sana.."

"Aku tahu didalam sana, ada rasa sakit saat melihat orang-orang yang kau bunuh" lanjut Natsu.

"Dan aku tahu, kalau kau menangis didalam sana" ucap Natsu

Lucy tertunduk sambil memegang dadanya.

_'Menangis?' batinnya._

Ia mengingat segala ingatannya saat membunuh. Dari ia membunuh Ayahnya, membunuh orang lain, dan saat mencoba membunuh Natsu. Tanpa disadari airmatanya mengalir kepipinya. Natsu menghapusnya.

"Ketika hatimu tidak jujur, rasa sakit akan memberimu jawaban, Luce"

Natsu menarik Lucy kembali dalam pelukannya. "Menangislah.." Ucapnya.

Lucy pun menangis didalam pelukan Natsu. Entah kenapa, kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Natsu membuatnya sadar, sedikit demi sedikit.

_Gadis ini pun menyadarinya..menyadari pemuda ini membawa perubahan pada hidupnya..pemuda ini membawa secercah kehangatan dan cahaya untuk hidupnya yang berada dikegelapan..dan membawa segenggam cinta dan kasih sayang yang gadis ini lupakan.._

XXX

"Moshi-moshi..Michelle disini.."

_"Mi—Michelle-sama. Aku Takeru yang memberikan misi untuk membunuh Natsu Dragneel"_

"Ah ya! Ada apa, Takeru-kun?"

_"Cepatlah bunuh Natsu Dragneel. Aku sudah tidah tahan lagi melihatnya. Dia membuatku kehilangan pekerjaan!"_

"Ah begitu. _Kawaisou_.. Tenang saja, kakakku akan membunuhnya dengan cepat. Jadi sabar saja"

_"Be—begitukah? Baiklah. Terimakasih"_

"Yaa, jaa"

Michelle pun menutup teleponnya dan berpikir sejenak.

"Kenapa Onee-chan lama sekali membunuh pemuda itu? Menyebalkan" gerutu Michelle.

"Michelle" panggil Layla.

Michelle menoleh, "Ada apa Mama?"

"Awasi Lucy, aku takut ia tidak bisa melakukan misinya" ucap Layla.

Michelle menyeringai. "Ah baiklah~"

Sting diam-diam mendengarnya. Dan berharap cemas.

_'Semoga kau bisa menyelesaikan misi ini, Lucy' batin Sting._

XXX

Keesokkan harinya Natsu dan Lucy pergi ke Magnolia Music Hall bersama. Mereka membicarakan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan musik. Dan terkadang Natsu tertawa sedangkan Lucy tersenyum melihat tingkah konyol Natsu.

"Aku ingin mendengarmu memainkan piano lagi" pinta Natsu.

"Entahlah, aku ragu kalau aku masih lancar seperti dulu" jawab Lucy.

Natsu membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Lucy untuk masuk. Lucy dan Natsu naik keatas panggung dan duduk didepan piano. "Bermain bersama?" Tanya Natsu.

Lucy tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah"

XXX

"Ara..ara...Onee-chan..kau tertangkap basah!" Ucap Michelle dari kejauhan saat melihat Lucy berjalan dengan Natsu. Dan melihat sorot mata Lucy dan senyuman Lucy itu.

"Michelle!"

Michelle menoleh dan memandang Sting.

"Ah Onii-chan. Lihat, Onee-chan tuh!" Michelle menunjuk kearah Lucy.

Sting mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aku harus melaporkan ini pada Mama~" ucap Michelle sambil menelan tombol panggilan untuk menghubungi Ibunya. Sting merebutnya dan mematikannya. "Kita tunggu sampai besok. Mungkin kali ini ia akan melancarkan serangannya" ucap Sting.

"Ah begitu ya. Baiklah~" jawab Michelle.

"Ayo kita masuk kegedung itu, kita lihat mereka sedang apa" ucap Sting. Michelle mengangguk.

XXX

Lucy dan Natsu memainkan piano bersama sambil tersenyum dan terkadang tertawa. Sting dan Michelle melihat dari balik pintu yang terbuka sedikit pun menggeram.

"Sepertinya, Onee-chan terbawa suasana" ucap Michelle.

Sting mengepalkan tangannya. Ia marah, kesal.

"Natsu?" panggil Lucy. Natsu menoleh, "Apa?"

"Aku ingin mendengarmu menyanyi, boleh?" pinta Lucy. Natsu memiringkan kepalanya sambil memandang Lucy dengan heran, Lucy hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya karena bingung dengan sikap Natsu.

"Ada apa? Tidak boleh ya?" tanya Lucy.

Natsu tertawa, "Kau akan menyesal jika memintaku menyanyi, Luce" ucapnya.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

Natsu berdeham dan bersiap memainkan pianonya. Lucy pun hanya melihat permainan Natsu. Ia memainkan melodi yang indah dan setelah itu ia menyanyi..

_**gekkō no naka ni mau sakura fubuki  
>soba ni inai kimi no omokage sagasu<br>ano hi ni tomatta kanashimi no furiko  
>boku hitori ja mada ugokase nai<strong>_

Natsu menyanyikan lagu itu sambil sesekali memandang Lucy dan tersenyum. Lucy hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipisnya.

_**kishimu beddo ni kono kokoro  
>yokotaete mite mo<br>tomaranai shiosai  
>yume demo ii mō ichido kimi ni<br>ai tai  
><strong>__**(I'll love you more)**_

Lucy memejamkan matanya, ia telah terhanyut dalam permainan piano dan suara Natsu. Sting dan Michelle yang melihat dan mendengarnya pun tercengang. Tanpa disadari, Michelle sudah menangis melihat itu semua.

_**mata umarekawatte mo  
>bokura wa itsuka au sonna ki ga shiteru<br>Nan jū seiki saki toka  
>itsu ni naruka nante wakaranai<br>demo kanjiru **_

_**unmei no inryoku..**_

"Onii-chan. Aku melihatnya. Aku melihat ketulusan dari Onee-chan dan pemuda itu" ucap Michelle.

Sting tidak menjawab. Ia memperhatikan wajah Lucy dari kejauhan, ia tahu pemuda bersurai pink itu membawa perubahan pada adiknya. Ia tahu, ia bisa tahu kalau diam-diam mereka menyimpan perasaan cinta dan kasih sayang didalam hati mereka.

Sting memegang tangan Michelle dan menyeretnya keluar dari Hall.

"Onii-chan?"

"Ayo kita pergi" ajak Sting. Michelle pun menahan Sting. "Matte, tapi kita harus terus mengawasinya"

Tanpa menoleh, Sting berkata "Berilah waktu untuk mereka"

Michelle tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan Natsu dan Lucy.

Kembali ke Natsu dan Lucy, Natsu selesai dengan nyanyiannya. Dan Lucy sedang menekan tuts-tuts piano dengan teratur. "Suaramu bagus, kenapa kau berhenti untuk menyanyi?" tanya Lucy sambil menoleh pada Natsu.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi penyanyi. Aku hanya ingin menjadi pianis" ungkap Natsu.

Lucy masih memainkan melodi dengan pianonya, "Lalu kenapa kau tidak menjadi pianis?"

"Karena aku bukan dirimu" jawab Natsu

Lucy berhenti memainkan piano dan menatap Natsu. "Maksudmu?"

Natsu menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menjelaskan pada Lucy, "Aku tidak punya bakat alami sepertimu, Luce. Aku hanya bisa memainkan gitar dan menyanyi"

Lucy tersenyum pada Natsu dan melihat ke lampu diatas panggung. "Tapi kau bisa mengalahkanku bukan? Yang kau bilang bakat alami, jika tidak ditempa terus-menerus, bakat itu akan memudar. Ya sepertiku sekarang"

Natsu terdiam. Ia merasa apa yang dikatakan Lucy sepenuhnya tidak benar. Buktinya saja, Lucy bisa memainkan biola yang memang pada dasarnya bukan instrumennya.

Lucy mengangkat tangannya seperti ingin meraih cahaya lampu tersebut dan senyuman manis terukir jelas diwajahnya. "Kau tahu cita-citaku apa?"

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin menjadi anak-anak normal, sepertimu dan yang lain" jawab Lucy

Natsu memandangi Lucy, menunggu penjelasan Lucy. "Aku ingin bermain bersama teman, aku ingin membolos sekolah, aku ingin membuat tugas bersama, aku ingin pergi ketaman hiburan bersama teman-teman, aku ingin melihat bunga sakura yang bermekaran, melihat festival, melihat pesta kembang api bersama, aku ingin melakukan banyak hal layaknya anak-anak seumuranku" ungkap Lucy.

Lucy menurunkan tangannya dan memandang Natsu kembali. "Tapi sampai kapanpun, itu tidak akan pernah terwujud, bukan?"

Natsu menggenggam tangan Lucy. Lucy pun tersentak.

"Aku akan mewujudkan cita-citamu itu!" ujar Natsu dengan antusias.

Lucy tersenyum tipis pada Natsu, "Arigatou"

Natsu menempelkan keningnya pada kening Lucy. Ia tersenyum sambil mengeratkan genggamannya.

Lucy pun membalas senyuman Natsu dan mengeratkan genggamannya. _'Arigatou, Hontouni arigatou, Natsu..' batin Lucy._

_Gadis ini bertekad atas perasaannya yang tulus pada pemuda yang berada didepannya, gadis ini akan melindungi pemuda ini dengan segenap jiwanya.. dan mereka berdua pun tidak tahu kalau takdir yang digariskan untuk mereka sangatlah kejam..._

XXX

Hari-hari dilewati dengan berjalan dengan normal. Sedikit demi sedikit Natsu mulai mewujudkan cita-cita Lucy yang ingin menjadi seperti anak-anak yang lainnya. Dengan mengajak Lucy ikut berkumpul dikafe sepulang sekolah, membolos, berjalan-jalan dan tertawa bersama dengan yang lain. Dan Lucy pun sudah bisa menyesuaikan dirinya.

Natsu memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Ia melihat Lucy sedang tertawa bersama dengan Levy dan Erza. Natsu tersenyum melihatnya.

"Hoy, kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri? Menyeramkan!" ucap Gray yang berdiri disebelahnya.

Natsu menggeleng dan akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan Gray. "Tidak apa-apa"

Natsu berjalan menghampiri Lucy, "Luce" panggilnya. Lucy menoleh dan tersenyum, "Ada apa?"

"Bisa bicara sebentar?"

Lucy menoleh pada Levy dan Erza untuk berpamitan. Ia pun setengah berlari kearah Natsu.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau ada waktu besok?" tanya Natsu

"Eh? Ada. Memang ada apa?" jawab Lucy. Natsu tersenyum, "Aku ingin mengajakmu ketaman hiburan, bagaimana?"

Lucy terkejut mendengarnya. "Hontou?"

Natsu menganguk. Lucy tersenyum, "Baiklah, aku mau!" jawabnya.

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu besok. Aku akan menjemputmu, hmm?"

"Oke" sahut Lucy.

XXX

"Dia menyimpang dari misinya!" omel Layla didepan kedua anaknya, yaitu Sting dan Michelle.

"Mama, berikan dia sedikit waktu lagi. Mungkin dia mempunyai rencana dibalik ini semua" tukas Sting. Michelle meliriknya. Adiknya ini tahu kalau Sting menutupi kesalahan Lucy. Michelle hanya menghela nafasnya, berharap kalau Ibunya tahu kalau Sting hanya ingin mengulur waktu untuk Lucy.

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu. Kau lihat ini sudah hampir dua bulan. Tetapi dia tidak membawa hasil! Seharusnya aku tidak mempercayakan pekerjaan ini padanya!" omel Layla.

Sting dan Michelle hanya bisa saling memandang. Sangat lelah mendengar ocehan sang Ibu.

"Telepon dia, suruh ia pulang. Hari ini juga!" Layla pun masuk kedalam kamarnya sambil membanting pintu.

Sting dan Michelle hanya menghela nafas lega.

"Onee-chan baka" ucap Michelle.

"Hubungi dia, Michelle" perintah Sting.

"Aku tidak mau. Kau saja, aku malas" elak Michelle.

Sting mendecih dan merogoh sakunya untuk mendapatkan ponselnya. Ia menekan beberapa nomer dan meneleponnya.

"Lucy"

"Pulanglah. Mama ingin bicara denganmu soal pekerjaanmu itu. Hmm ya. Sudahlah jangan membantah, apa susahnya pulang kerumah. Hmm. Ya kalau kau tidak pulang kerumah, aku yang menyeretmu untuk pulang, Lucy. Hmm, Wakatta. Jaa" Sting pun menutup teleponnya dan melemparnya ke lantai hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

"Kuso!" geramnya.

Michelle hanya berdeham melihat kekesalan kakaknya. "Kau berlebihan, Onii-chan"

Sting berjalan keluar dari rumah, mengabaikan Michelle yang berbicara padanya. Michelle menjulurkan lidahnya untuk meledek Sting yang berjalan keluar, karena ia merasa jengkel telah diabaikan.

'_Onee-chan, kenapa kau harus jatuh pada pemuda itu..' batin Michelle._

XXX

Lucy mengunci kamar asramanya dan menelepon Natsu untuk mengabari kalau ia tidak bisa memenuhi janjinya untuk pergi bersamanya.

"Natsu"

"_Ya? Aku sedang perjalanan kesana"_ terdengar suara maskulin Natsu diseberang telepon._  
><em>

"Gomen, aku tiba-tiba ada urusan yang harus ku urus. Hontou gomenne.."

"_Ah sou..baiklah, kita akan mencari hari lain. Tenang saja oke"_

"Hmm wakatta. Jaa nee.."

"_Jaa nee.."_

Lucy pun menutup teleponnya dan berjalan untuk pulang kerumahnya. Ia sudah bertekad untuk membatalkan misi ini dan bilang kepada anggota keluarganya, mereka tidak berhak membunuh Natsu. Batalkan saja misi ini. Ia sudah bertekad.

_Gadis ini mengumpulkan tekadnya untuk menentang keluarganya..menentang untuk dapat bersama dengan pemuda itu..pemuda yang merubah segala kehidupannya.._

XXX

Lucy membuka pintu taksi dan menutupnya kembali. Ia memperhatikan rumah besar milik keluarganya. Ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya kembali.

_'Aku harus mengatakannya!' batin Lucy._

Lucy pun melangkah masuk, dari mulai membuka pagar dan masuk kedalam rumahnya. "Tadaima"

"Okaeri" terdengar nada dingin dari jawaban yang dilontarkan Ibunya.

Lucy menutup pintu rumahnya dan melangkah dengan pasti mendekati Ibunya. "Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, Ma"

Terlihat sorot mata yang penuh dengan keyakinan dan juga ambisi.

"Kami memang ingin bicara padamu" jawab Layla.

Layla, Lucy, Sting dan Michelle masuk kedalam ruangan Layla. Layla duduk disana melihat putra-putrinya berdiri didepannya.

"Lucy" panggilnya.

Lucy tidak menjawabnya tetapi memandangnya.

"Aku ingin membatalkan pekerjaan ini"

"Kau harus mundur dari pekerjaanmu"

Layla dan Lucy mengatakan dengan bersamaan. Sting dan Michelle pun merasa tegang karena itu.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali kalau begitu. Biar kakakmu atau adikmu yang menggantikanmu membunuh pemuda itu" ucap Layla

Lucy mengepalkan tangannya dan melangkah maju. "Tolak pekerjaan ini. Kembalikan uangnya. Kita tidak akan membunuhnya"

Sting dan Michelle membulatkan matanya mendengar permintaan Lucy. Sedangkan Layla? Ia tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Lucy dengan kesalnya.

"Tolak? Kau pikir kau siapa bisa menolak pekerjaan yang masuk kedalam keluarga kita. Disini akulah pemimpinnya, Lucy" jawab Layla.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan melindunginya. Kalian akan menghadapi aku jika kalian berani menyentuhnya!" geram Lucy.

Itulah deklarasi perang yang dinyatakan oleh Lucy untuk anggota keluarganya. Dengan kata lain, Lucy mengkhianati keluarganya sendiri.

"Lucy!" bentak Sting

Lucy menoleh dan menatap dingin Sting. Sting bisa merasakan aura menyeramkan yang dikeluarkan oleh Lucy.

Layla menggebrak meja dan bangkit berdiri. Ia berjalan kearah Lucy dan berdiri dihadapan Lucy.

_**Plak!**_

"Pemuda itu merusakmu, Lucy! Kau menjadi pembangkang!" omel Layla.

Lucy mengepalkan tangannya untuk menahan amarahnya. "Dia tidak merusakku. Ia menyadarkanku. Bukankah kalian senang jika aku kembali normal? Bukan begitu?!"

_**Plak!**_

Lagi-lagi Layla menampar Lucy dengan keras hingga bibir Lucy mengeluarkan darah. Lucy meringis.

"Natsu...dia orang yang baik..dia tidak pantas menjadi korban kita, Mama" gumam Lucy.

"Tetap saja, kita seorang pembunuh, kita tidak mengenal orang baik atau jahat. Kau seharusnya mengerti itu, Lucy!" bentak Layla.

_**Tes..**_

Lucy memandang Ibunya dengan mata yang mengeluarkan airmata. "Aku mohon..jangan bunuh dia..Aku..Aku..."

Lucy meraih tangan Layla dan menggenggamnya. "Ia sudah benar-benar memasuki hatiku. Aku tak bisa mengusirnya. Aku..aku.."

Layla menyentakkan tangannya dan memandang dingin. "Kau mencintai pemuda itu, bukan?" tanya Layla.

Lucy mengangguk pelan.

"Michelle" panggil Layla.

Michelle tersentak kaget saat namanya dipanggil. "Ya?"

"Kau urus pemuda itu. Bunuh dia" ucap Layla.

Lucy membulatkan matanya dan memandang Ibunya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Mama! Aku mencintainya! Kau tidak bisa membunuh pemuda yang dicintai oleh putrimu! Tidak! Michelle, jangan lakukan!" Lucy menjadi histeris.

Layla menampar Lucy kembali. Lucy pun meringis kembali.

"Pembunuh tidak memerlukan cinta" ucap Layla. Lucy membulatkan matanya kembali, ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berbicara seperti itu? Bagaimana dengan cintamu pada Papa? Kau mencintainya kan? Kalian pun seorang pembunuh, tapi kalian bisa mencintai dan hidup bersama. Kenapa aku tidak bisa?! Kenapa!" teriak Lucy.

_**Plak!**_

"Jangan sebut orang yang telah kau bunuh, Lucy!" bentak Layla.

Lucy pun tercengang dan memandang marah Ibunya.

"Michelle, lakukan sebisamu. _Onegai_" pinta Layla.

Michelle terlihat ragu, ia memandang sebentar kearah Lucy lalu ke Sting. Sting mengangguk. Ia pun berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Lucy menoleh kebelakang dengan sorot mata haus akan membunuh.

"Michelle! Kembali kau!" geramnya.

Layla menahan Lucy untuk mengejar Michelle, Lucy memberontak dan Sting pun membantu Ibunya untuk menahan Lucy.

"Hentikan ini, Lucy. Ini demi kebaikanmu!" ucap Sting.

"_Yamete!_ Natsu! Kalian tidak bisa membunuh Natsu! Tidak!" teriak Lucy.

Sting memukul wajah Lucy hingga Lucy terjatuh. Lucy pun memegang pipinya yang di pukul oleh Sting. Ia diam, tidak berkata apa-apa. Lucy mengepalkan tangannya.

'_Aku akan membunuh kalian!' batinnya menggeram._

Tetapi tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara Natsu yang terngiang ditelinganya. Tanpa dia sadari airmata telah jatuh dari mata karamelnya.

"_Aku akan mewujudkan cita-citamu itu!"_

"_Aku ingin mengajakmu ketaman hiburan, bagaimana?"_

"_Aku tidak ingin melukai seorang gadis, apalagi gadis yang aku sukai" _

"_Ya, Sejak dulu. Kau tahu, aku mencarimu kemana-mana, tapi aku tidak dapat menemukanmu"_

"_Jadi kau tahu kan bagaimana perasaanku sebenarnya padamu? Aku menyu—bukan, aku mencintaimu, Luce"_

Lucy pun terisak saat mengenang itu semua. Semua kenangan saat pertama kali ia bertemu Natsu diatap, dan semua kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan Natsu seperti terputar kembali.

"_Luce!"_

"_Hoy, Luce.."_

Lucy menangis histeris, Sting melihatnya dengan cemas, tetapi ini demi kebaikan adiknya. Layla menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Natsuuuuuu!" teriak Lucy.

XXX

"Eh?"

Natsu yang sedang berada dikamarnya pun tersentak kaget, ia bisa mendengar suara Lucy memanggil namanya. Natsu pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak mungkin" gumamnya.

**Drrrtttt...Drrrtttt...**

Ponsel Natsu pun bergetar dan melihat nomor yang tidak dikenalnya meneleponnya. Natsu memikirkan sejenak. 'Siapa ini?' pikirnya.

Ia pun segera mengangkat teleponnya.

"Moshi..moshi..." ucapnya

"_Hmm, Natsu-san darou?" terdengar suara yang begitu asing ditelinga Natsu._

"Ya, ini siapa?"

"_Aku Michelle. Adik dari Lucy. Kau kenal Lucy kan?" ucapnya diseberang telepon._

Natsu membelalakkan matanya. _'Adiknya?' batin Natsu._

"_Ah, kau tidak menjawabnya berarti kau kenal kakakku kan? Begini, aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Bagaimana? Bisa?"_

"Bertemu?"

"_He-em. Ayolah, kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan adik iparmu?"_

Natsu tahu sedang ada yang tidak beres. Ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk..

"Baiklah aku akan menemuimu"

"_Yeay! Senangnya. Baiklah, akan aku kirimkan tempat dimana kita bertemu. Hmm?"_

"Baiklah" Natsu pun menutup teleponnya.

Natsu menyambar jaketnya. Ia tahu kalau ini adalah keputusannya yang menentukan hidup dan matinya. Karena ia tahu, bahwa semua keluarga Lucy adalah pembunuh. Ia pun merasakan firasat buruk akan hari ini.

Ponselnya pun berbunyi kembali saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Moshi..Moshi..ah Rikka-san, bagaimana? Benarkah? Takeru akan segera merilis albumnya bulan depan? Syukurlah. Aku ikut senang. Salam untuknya, semoga sukses selalu. Hmm. Jaa nee"

Natsu menutup teleponnya dan tersenyum.

'_Aku sudah mewujudkan cita-cita Takeru. Good Luck, Takeru' batinnya._

Natsu pun keluar dari rumahnya dan mengendarai mobilnya menuju tempat yang di tujukan oleh Michelle.

_Pemuda ini sudah menyerahkan takdirnya..Ia tahu kalau hanya sampai disini perjalanannya.. Ia hanya bisa berharap waktu bisa diperpanjang untuk dapat lebih mencintai gadis-nya.._

XXX

"Bangun" ucap Sting pada Lucy yang sudah terkapar didepannya. Layla hanya menonton adegan dimana sting terus memukuli Lucy.

Lucy masih menangis dan sorot matanya kosong. Putus asa.

Sting menggeram dan menendangnya hingga terpental ke tembok. Lucy pun tidak bereaksi, berkali-kali, Lucy telah memuntahkan darah segar.

"Bangun, Lucy!" bentak Sting.

Lucy tidak menjawab.

Sting mengcengkram kerah baju yang dipakai Lucy.

"Natsu"

Sting geram mendengar Lucy menggumamkan pemuda itu. Hingga akhirnya Sting memukul perut Lucy dan menjatuhkan Lucy kelantai.

"Kau begitu mencintainya sampai kau rela aku pukuli? Bodoh!" bentak Sting.

Sting meraih rambut Lucy dan menariknya. "Dengar! Bangun dan lawan aku, Lucy!"

"Natsu.."

_**Buagh!**_

Lucy dilempar kearah tembok dan terkapar dilantai. Darah mengalir dari kepalanya yang terluka, terhantam keras tembok ruangan itu.

"Cukup, Sting" ucap Layla. Layla meraih ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Michelle, bagaimana?"

Layla me-_loud speaker_ kan teleponnya dengan Michelle agar Lucy dapat mendengarnya.

"_Aku sedang bermain petak umpet dengan calon kakak iparku"_

Lucy membulatkan matanya.

"Kau berencana membunuhnya dengan apa?"

"_Pistol baruku"_

"Ah sou.. _good luck_, Michelle"

Layla pun menutup teleponnya. "Kau dengar itu, Lucy? Michelle bekerja dengan baik, tidak seperti dirimu"

Pandangan Lucy memburam, ia merasakan pening yang sangat hebat, bahkan ia tidak lagi bisa merasakan apa-apa. Tetapi ia harus segera menyelamatkan Natsu. Lucy mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenanganya untuk bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Layla.

Lucy memandangnya dengan sorot mata penuh amarah. Lucy meraih leher Layla dengan cepat.

"Katakan dimana dia?" ucapnya dengan dingin sambil mencekik Ibunya sendiri. Entah kekuatan itu datang darimana, tetapi cekikan Lucy begitu kuat hingga Layla merasa sesak.

"Lucy!" teriak Sting.

Lucy menoleh dan memandang dingin Sting, "Diam!"

"Dimana dia?" ulang Lucy.

Sebelah tangan Lucy sudah mengepal dan siap untuk melancarkan serangannya pada Layla. Dan..

_**Buaaaghh!**_

Pukulan Lucy mengenai rahang Layla. Lucy tidak memandangnya lagi sebagai Ibunya.

"Katakan dimana dia?" ucap Lucy. Lucy sekarang sudah mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang begitu mencekam. Layla pun akhirnya menyerah dan memberitahukan dimana lokasi Natsu dan Michelle berada.

Lucy kemudian berjalan gontai untuk keluar dari ruangan. Setelah keluar dari ruangan, ia pun memejamkan matanya sejenak.

'_Tunggu aku, Natsu..' batin Lucy._

Lucy pun berlari sekuat mungkin, sebisa mungkin dan secepat ia bisa. Ia masih bisa berlari, ia akan menyelamatkan pemuda yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

_'Sedikit lagi..beri aku kekuatan..untuk menyelamatkannya..' batin Lucy_

XXX

"Natsu-san~ kau ada dimana?" ucap Michelle.

Michelle sudah berada dikawasan gedung yang sudah terbengkalai yang ada di Magnolia. Ia mencari Natsu ditiap ruangan gedung itu.

"Ah, kau suka sekali bermain petak umpet ya" ucap Michelle kembali.

Michelle pun berjalan sambil bersenandung. Ditangannya sudah ada sebuah pistol yang siap untuk menembak Natsu. Ya, Natsu. Natsu sudah sampai di tempat Michelle berada, tetapi ia bersembunyi.

'_Kuso..apa aku keluar saja' batin Natsu_

Natsu sedang meringkuk disebuah ruangan gelap dan sempit. Ia memegangi bahu kirinya yang telah ditembak oleh Michelle.

'_Kenapa dia harus membawa pistol, ini permainan yang tidak seimbang' pikir Natsu._

**_Tuk...Tuk...Tuk..._**

Natsu bisa mendengar langkah kaki mendekat ketempatnya. Ia menahan nafasnya agar ia tidak ketahuan.

"Natsu-san..Dimana kau~~~"

Nafas Natsu tercekat. Jantung berdebar dengan kerasnya. Begini rasanya jika diincar oleh seorang pembunuh. Natsu memejamkan matanya karena ia sudah menyerah.

**_Tuk..tuk...tuk..._**

"Mich—Michelle"

Natsu membulatkan matanya mendengar suara itu. Ia mengenal suara itu.

—Lucy.

'_Kenapa dia ada disini?' batin Natsu._

"Ah, Onee-chan. Wow, kau terluka parah. Pasti ini karena Onii-chan yang melakukannya. Hmm buruk sekali dia. Padahal dia sangat menyayangimu loh~~"

Natsu hanya bisa mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Dimana Natsu?!" tanya Lucy

"Ow, aku tidak tahu dimana dia, dia mengajakku bermain petak umpet disini. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut bermain, Onee-chan?"

'_Jangan, Luce..Jangan..' batin Natsu._

"Baiklah" jawab Lucy dengan dingin.

"Okey! mau bertaruh? Jika kau menemukannya lebih dahulu, pekerjaan ini akan dibatalkan, jika aku yang menemukannya lebih dahulu, kau tahu kan apa yang akan aku lakukan?"

Lucy tidak menjawabnya kemudian ia berlari dan meneriaki nama Natsu.

'_Aku mohon Natsu..tunggu aku...' batin Lucy_

Natsu sadar kalau sudah tidak ada siapapun diruangan tempat ia bersembunyi. Ia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menoleh kesana kemari.

"Kemana perginya, Lucy. Aku harus membawanya pergi dari sini" ucap Natsu.

Natsu pun berlari dengan hati-hati keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Tetapi memang Natsu mendapatkan _Bad Luck_ hari itu. Saat ia ingin menuruni tangga, ia melihat Michelle yang naik.

"Kau mau kemana, Natsu-san~~~" ucap Michelle.

Natsu membulatkan matanya dan segera berlari menjauhi Michelle. Ia pun masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan, tetapi diruangan tersebut tidak ada barang-barang apapun yang dapat menyembunyikan keberadaannya.

"Haha, Ketemu kau, Natsu-san!"

Nafas Natsu tercekat, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia sudah menyerah.

Michelle mengangkat pistolnya dan mengarahkannya pada Natsu. Michelle menyeringai sambil menarik pelatuk pistol tersebut.

"Oyasumi, Natsu-san.." ucapnya

Natsu hanya berdiam ditempat dan memejamkan matanya. "Gomenne, Luce.." gumamnya

_**DORRR! DORRR!**_

Lucy yang mendengar suara pistol itu pun tersentak dan membulatkan matanya. _'Tidak mungkin' pikir Lucy._

Lucy segera berlari kesumber suara pistol itu. Dan saat sampai disana, ia bisa melihat Michelle yang menyeringai melihat Natsu yang telah terkapar didepannya.

"Michelle!" geram Lucy. Michelle menoleh dan menyeringai pada kakaknya. "Aku membunuhnya, Onee-chan. Gomen haha~"

Lucy pun menggeram dan segera melakukan apa yang dulu pernah ia lakukan pada Ayahnya. Michelle pun jatuh dan tidak bergerak lagi. Lucy melemparkan jantung milik Michelle kesembarang arah.

Setelah ia melakukan itu, Lucy berlari menghampiri Natsu yang terkapar bermandikan darahnya.

"Natsu! Natsu buka matamu!"

Natsu membuka matanya dan melihat Lucy dengan wajah yang penuh dengan luka. Natsu mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipi Lucy.

"Lu—Luce.." panggilnya dengan suara yang lirih.

Airmata sudah jatuh dari mata karamel Lucy. Lucy meletakkan kepala Natsu dipangkuannya. "Natsu jangan bicara apapun. Aku kan membawamu kerumah sakit. Hmm?"

Natsu tersenyum, satu tangannya menggenggam tangan Lucy. "Tidak perlu, Luce..Kau juga luka-luka" ucapnya.

Airmata Lucy tidak berhenti-hentinya mengalir. Ia melihat ke bahu Natsu dan perut Natsu. Disana mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Lu..ce...jika aku tahu waktuku terbatas dengan—mu..aku..aku akan mencintaimu le—bih dari in—ni.." ucap Natsu dengan suara yang parau.

Lucy menggeleng, "Jangan mengatakan hal itu. Aku tak akan mendengarnya, Natsu!" Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Lucy pun terbatuk, Ia menutupi mulutnya dengan satu tangannya. Ia sadar batuk itu mengeluarkan darah segar. Ia segera menyembunyikannya.

"Ter—terima..Kasih, Luce..Maafkan aku, ak—ku tidak dapat mewujudkan impianmu.." lanjut Natsu.

Lucy menggeleng dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tidak! Kita akan pergi kesana dilain hari bukan? Tenang saja, kau masih punya waktu untuk membantuku. Tenang saja..dan..jangan meminta maaf padaku"

Natsu kembali meraih pipi Lucy dan mengelusnya. "Kau cantik jika tidak menangis" ucapnya.

Lucy tidak dapat menahan airmatanya. Ia pun mendekap tubuh Natsu. Ia menangis terisak.

"Aku...aku akan menolongmu, Natsu...tolong bertahanlah..." isak Lucy.

Natsu tersenyum didalam pelukan Lucy. Lucy membulatkan matanya, ia merasakan sakit yang dikepalanya. Pening itu melandanya kembali, ia pun terjatuh disebelah Natsu.

"Luce.." panggilnya dengan lirih. Terdengar nada khawatir yang tersirat didalamnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" bohong Lucy. Lucy tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Natsu. Buram.

Natsu bisa melihat keadaan Lucy parah. Natsu meraih tangan Lucy dan menggenggamnya. "Luce, aku disini.." bisiknya.

Lucy mengeratkan genggamannya. "Natsu.."

Natsu mengerahkan tenaganya untuk mendekat pada Lucy dan membelai wajah Lucy. Lucy terbatuk dengan menutupi mulutnya degan satu tangannya, saat membukanya, Natsu bisa melihat darah segar ada ditangan Lucy.

Natsu meringis dan pandangannya mulai buram. "Lu—Luce.."

"Yaa?" jawab Lucy.

"Aku mencintaimu.." ucapnya

Dari pelupuk mata Lucy terlihat airmata yang mengalir dari sana. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Natsu..." jawabnya.

"Pandanganku mu—mulai buram, Lu..cee" ucap Natsu.

Lucy pun sekarang tidak dapat melihat apa-apa didepannya. Tidak bisa melihat Natsu dan apapun didepannya. Hanya kegelapan yang ia hadapi.

Lucy mengeratkan genggaman tangannya untuk meredakan ketakutannya. "Istirahatlah, Natsu.." ucap Lucy dengan suara yang gemetar.

Natsu mendekat dan mengecup bibir mungil Lucy. "Ba—Baiklah. Oyasumi.."

"_Kalau ada kesempatan lagi, aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi, Luce.."_

Lucy pun menangis dan terus menggenggam tangan Natsu. "Akupun begitu..Oya—Oyasumi, Natsu.."

Natsu perlahan menutup matanya, genggaman tangannya pun mulai melemah, nafasnya pun juga mulai melemah. Lucy tidak dapat melihat, tapi ia bisa merasakan itu.

"Aku akan segera menyusulmu, Natsu.." gumam Lucy.

Lucy perlahan menutup matanya, nafasnya mulai tercekat. Dan ia tahu ini adalah saat dimana penghabisannya.

'_Natsu... Jika kita diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu dikehidupan selanjutnya..aku akan mencintaimu..terus mencintaimu lebih dari hari ini...'_

_Jika bisa terlahir kembali_  
><em> Aku merasa kita "suatu hari nanti akan bertemu"<em>  
><em> Entah berapa puluh abad ke depan<em>  
><em> Atau kapan itu akan terjadi, aku tidak tahu<em>  
><em> Tapi aku bisa merasakannya.<em>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Angin pun berhembus masuk kedalam gedung tersebut. Meninggalkan bau anyir dari darah yang tergenang diruangan itu. Polisi masuk kedalam tempat kejadian dan menemukan mayat Lucy dan Natsu yang berdekatan dan saling berpegang tangan.

Polisi itu pun tercengang melihatnya dan tanpa disadarinya ia menangis.

"Benar-benar cinta sejati..." gumamnya.

XXX

Takeru membaca surat yang dikirimkan dari Natsu. Ia membacanya saat ia ada luang waktu dari sesi rekamannya.

_Takeru..._

_Aku senang, kau sekarang menjadi seorang penyanyi, itu adalah impianmu bukan? Aku turut senang meihatmu sukses.._

_Takeru, maaf kalau selama ini telah membuatmu mengikutiku.._

_Aku tahu kau membenciku.. Tapi aku menyayangimu seperti adikku sendiri._

_Jaga dirimu baik-baik..salam untuk keluargamu.._

_-Natsu Dragneel_

"Takeru-kun. Natsu-kun lah yang mengorbitkan dirimu saat kau dipecat olehnya. Ia bilang ia sengaja melepaskanmu agar kau bisa menggapai cita-citamu" ucap seorang wanita dengan rambut pendek hitamnya.

Takeru pun sedih mendengar akan kenyataannya. Ia menangis. Ia begitu menyesal, ia sangat ingin meminta maaf pada Natsu atas perbuatannya, rasa bencinya yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan.

'_Maafkan aku, Natsu..' batin Takeru dengan penuh rasa sesal._

XXX

Disebuah pemakaman. Sting membawakan buket bunga untuk Lucy. Wajahnya menyiratkan penyesalan yang amat dalam atas kematian adiknya.

"Lucy.." Sting meletakkan buket itu di dekat nisan bertuliskan nama adiknya, Lucy.

Sting berjongkok dan mengelus nisan tersebut. "Maafkan aku..." gumamnya.

_"Sting-nii!"_

Sting membulatkan matanya dan menoleh kebelakang. Ia bisa melihat bayangannya dirinya dan Lucy sewaktu kecil sedang berlarian.

Sting pun menangis. "Go—gomen, Lucy..Gomenne..."

XXX

Lucy membuka matanya, ia melihat kesekelilingnya, ia melihat hamparan padang rumput hijau yang meluas. Angin berhembus dengan kencang. Ia melihat tubuhnya dibalut dengan gaun putih panjang tanpa menggunakan alas kaki.

"Dimana aku.." ucapnya sambil menahan rambutnya yang melambai.

"Hey"

Lucy menoleh kebelakang, menoleh kesumber suara yang memanggilnya. Lucy membulatkan matanya.

"Kau.."

Seseorang yang memanggilnya itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Lucy dan memamerkan cengiran khasnya yang manis.

"Ayo!" ajaknya.

Lucy pun tanpa ragu menerima uluran tangan sosok itu dan melangkah beriringan dengan sosok itu. Mereka pun saling memandang dan tersenyum.

'_Dikehidupan selanjutnya, kami akan saling mencintai lebih dan lebih dari kehidupan yang lalu..karena cinta ini, perasaan tulus ini adalah bentuk rasa terimakasih karena telah diberikan kesempatan untuk bertemu kembali..'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The end**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mind to Review? Please :D<strong>_


End file.
